Grandes Chaleurs
by Melfique
Summary: Au seuil de la cinquantaine, entre les bouffées de chaleur, l'insomnie et les sautes d'humeur, Minerva McGonagall brave la ménopause. Mais lorsqu'elle surprend son jeune élève, Remus Lupin, dans une situation fort embarrassante, rien ne va plus. Ses émotions s'enflamment. Elle perd le contrôle de tout...
1. Choc

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

 _Me revoilà encore, comme promis, avec une nouvelle fanfic. C'est une petite romance courte de six chapitres. Je publierai toutes les semaines._ _J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)  
_

 ** _Attention, classement M ! Cette histoire contient des scènes érotiques pouvant ne pas convenir à tout lecteur. Déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans._**

 _(Le décor et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 ― Choc**

Assise à sa coiffeuse, Minerva McGonagall examinait son reflet dans le miroir. Des rides creusaient le coin de ses yeux, sa peau s'asséchait et l'austérité se figeait dans ses traits. Sa longue chevelure noire cassante tombait librement sur ses épaules. Les cheveux blancs se faisaient encore rares, grâce à la décrépitude plus tardive chez les sorciers, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

La cinquantaine entamée, Minerva acceptait de vieillir sans réticence. Plus l'on prenait de l'âge, plus l'on gagnait de l'expérience, de la sagesse comme du respect. Les avantages étaient nombreux. On pouvait tout envier de la vieillesse ― sauf peut-être la ménopause...

Très tôt ce matin, elle s'était encore réveillée dans sa sueur, brûlante de chaleur suffocante. Chaque fois, une douche d'eau glacée lui était nécessaire pour retrouver le contrôle de sa température corporelle. Au fil des nuits, à force de subir ces fréquentes bouffées de chaleur, son sommeil était devenu difficile. Des cernes s'étaient incrustés sous ses lunettes rectangulaires. Elle pouvait endurer la fatigue jusqu'à un certain point, mais ses humeurs, en revanche, devenaient l'enfer à maîtriser.

― Minerva, ma chère, murmura-t-elle à son reflet. Reste courageuse. Ce n'est que passager. Toutes les femmes passent par là...

Certes, quelques traitements hormonaux lui faciliteraient la vie. Mais l'idée de demander une telle potion au professeur Slughorn la faisait grimacer. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir par la suite ses taquineries sur le sujet. Sa ménopause lui appartenait et elle l'éprouverait toute seule, la tête haute.

Après s'être recoiffée de son habituel chignon strict, elle se leva, habilla sa mince silhouette d'une robe boutonnée jusqu'au cou et sortit de ses appartements d'un pas digne.

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, elle fut la première assise à la table des professeurs. Quelques lève-tôt parmi les élèves étaient également présents. Minerva se servit un thé et le sirota en attendant les autres. Un instant plus tard, Albus Dumbledore vint la rejoindre, prenant place dans son grand fauteuil à sa gauche.

― Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sous sa longue barbe argentée.

― Très bien, merci, mentit Minerva de sa voix sèche.

Dumbledore se versa un jus d'orange, puis observa sa collègue par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

― Vous êtes sûre...? Vous me semblez plutôt épuisée.

― Pas du tout, je vais très bien. C'est la routine, rien de plus. Vous savez, les cours, les corrections, la paperasse à remplir...

― Si je vous surcharge en travail, Minerva, dites-le-moi. Je peux toujours vous accorder une pause.

― Ce n'est pas nécessaire, rassura Minerva. Je vais très bien, vraiment. Merci, Albus.

La chaise à sa droite racla soudain et le lourd professeur Horace Slughorn s'y assit en poussant un grognement de satisfaction.

― Quelle belle matinée, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit-il en désignant le plafond magique de la Grande Salle, qui laissait voir un ciel éclatant de soleil. Il faudra en profiter.

― Absolument, approuva Albus qui remplissait à présent son assiette de crêpes au miel. Que dites-vous d'une promenade le long du lac avec moi, cet après-midi ? Vous pourriez également vous joindre à nous, Minerva.

― Impossible, refusa-t-elle. Cet après-midi, je suis en cours.

― Malheureusement, je dois aussi décliner votre invitation, Albus, dit Slughorn sur un ton de regret. Je m'occupe cet après-midi d'envoyer les lettres d'invitation à ma soirée privée prévue le samedi dans deux semaines.

― Votre soirée privée ? interrogea Minerva en haussant un sourcil.

― Bien sûr, vous savez, le Club de Slug ! On compte de nouveaux membres depuis notre dernière réunion. J'envisageais de vous inviter aussi, ma très chère Minerva. Vous viendriez ?

Minerva pinça les lèvres. Elle se demandait encore comment un professeur pouvait se permettre d'organiser des soirées réservées exclusivement à ses élèves préférés. Comme elle prônait l'égalité des étudiants et qu'elle refusait d'encourager de telles manières discriminatoires, elle rejeta son invitation :

― Merci beaucoup, Horace, mais je suis déjà prise ce samedi-ci.

― Oh, dommage... Une prochaine fois, alors.

Un tumulte de rires moqueurs et de voix furieuses retentit dans la Grande Salle. Comme toujours, la bande de James Potter et Sirius Black faisait leur entrée remarquée en persécutant les Serpentard sur leur passage.

― Ne peuvent-ils pas se tenir tranquilles, eux, pour une fois ? grommela Minerva en serrant les doigts sur sa tasse de thé.

Sous les acclamations de leurs admirateurs, les deux amis s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, fiers de leur coup. Peter Pettigrow gloussait avec eux. Remus Lupin, quant à lui, les réprimandait du regard, mais James Potter était trop occupé à s'ébouriffer les cheveux de prétention pour le remarquer, comme Sirius Black qui lançait des clins d'œil désinvoltes autour, à l'adresse des filles.

Minerva observa Lupin avec désolation. Le jeune homme démontrait une belle maturité pour son âge. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas exercer plus d'influence sur ses amis ?

Severus Rogue se relevait du sol, la robe froissée. Il semblait avoir été bousculé. Furieux, il adressa des gestes grossiers en direction de Potter et Black, puis sortit sa baguette magique.

Aussitôt, Minerva bondit de sa chaise, raidie comme un ressort.

― Laissez ! dit Slughorn en lui posant une main potelée sur le bras. Cet élève fait partie de ma maison. Je m'en occupe.

Il l'invita à se rasseoir et se leva à son tour, son gros ventre manquant de renverser la cruche de jus d'orange dans son mouvement. Minerva ferma un moment les paupières pour garder sa contenance.

― Toujours aussi turbulents, ces jeunes hommes, remarqua Albus d'un ton calme, tandis que Slughorn se précipitait vers le désordre.

― Ils font leur septième année, pesta Minerva en reprenant sa tasse de thé. Ne serait-il pas temps de troquer un peu les manières insolentes pour un peu de sagesse ?

― Peut-être, mais la jeunesse est si courte... Et puis c'est ce jeune Rogue qui a commencé. Je l'ai vu jeter une pelure de banane à la figure de Mr Potter à son arrivée.

― Ce n'est pas une raison d'agir en retour avec autant de puérilité !

Énervée, Minerva épia Slughorn en espérant qu'il interagisse avec justice. Il gronda Rogue en lui ordonnant d'aller s'asseoir sans discuter, mais il se tourna vers Potter et Black avec un grand sourire d'admiration.

― Mais que fait-il ? s'étonna Minerva, outrée.

― Il semblerait que le sortilège de Mr Potter, exécuté tout de même avec beaucoup d'habileté sur Mr Rogue, ait fasciné notre cher Horace.

― Mais c'est inadmissible ! s'insurgea Minerva. Si Potter a jeté un sortilège, il doit être puni ! À quoi joue-t-il ?

Elle se releva, prête à intervenir auprès de son collègue, quand une bouffée de chaleur la submergea. Elle resta figée sur place, la respiration coupée.

― Un malaise ? remarqua Albus, les sourcils froncés.

― Heu... non, haleta-t-elle en s'éventant d'une main. Je suis juste... hum... Excusez-moi...

Et elle se rua vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs, par laquelle elle s'éclipsa sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer.

Arrivée à ses appartements, la chaleur s'était estompée, mais elle dut changer sa robe due à la sueur qui s'était déversée partout dans son cou et sur sa poitrine.

.

La matinée se déroula sans plus d'incident similaire, au grand soulagement de Minerva. Lorsqu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler ses émotions, elle parvenait plutôt bien à éviter les hausses de température subites.

Cependant, l'après-midi entamée, elle recevait maintenant dans sa classe les Gryffondor de septième année, et comme Potter et Black réussissaient chaque fois à lui faire perdre ses moyens, elle redoutait le pire. Au moins, ils seraient jumelés avec les Serdaigle. Sans les Serpentard, d'habitude, ils se montraient plus calmes. Pourvu qu'il en reste ainsi.

À son bureau, tandis qu'elle s'occupait à corriger des travaux, elle surveillait sa classe par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Les élèves silencieux rédigeaient la dissertation demandée sur la métamorphose humaine. Potter et Black paraissaient concentrés, ce qui était bon signe. Son souhait semblait s'exaucer. Plus qu'une heure encore et elle pourrait retourner tranquillement dans ses appartements pour récupérer le sommeil perdu.

Hélas, le silence était trop beau pour durer. Au bout d'un moment, une exclamation étouffée s'éleva des travées. Minerva releva les yeux et regarda simultanément Potter et Black. Ces derniers adressaient des signes à Lupin, assis avec Pettigrow à la table devant eux, pour qu'il se taise.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea sèchement Minerva.

― Rien, répondit précipitamment Lupin qui paraissait anxieux.

Minerva le scruta avec méfiance. Mais comme Lupin était rarement coupable de mauvais coups, elle se montra indulgente.

― Concentrez-vous sur votre travail, Mr Lupin.

― Oui, professeur. Excusez-moi.

Lupin jeta un regard appréhensif à l'autre bout de la classe, puis replongea le nez dans sa dissertation. Minerva tourna la tête dans la même direction, mais comme les filles de Serdaigle qui s'y trouvaient semblaient parfaitement calmes, elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se repencha sur ses corrections, non sans rester alerte au prochain dérangement de la part du groupe de Gryffondor.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis Lupin s'agita une seconde fois :

― Non, Patmol, arrête ! chuchota-t-il nerveusement, tourné vers ses amis. Ne fais pas ça !

― Bon, ça suffit ! s'irrita Minerva en plantant sa plume dans l'encrier. Vous allez immédiatement me dire ce qui se passe !

Black se balançait confortablement sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise, désinvolte, tandis que Potter, penché au-dessus de sa table, la main dans les cheveux, lui adressait des sourires mi-amusés, mi-nerveux. Pettigrow se contentait de les observer avec intérêt, comme s'il assistait à un joyeux divertissement. En résumé, Lupin était le seul d'entre les quatre à craindre sérieusement les conséquences.

― Alors ? insista Minerva, sévère.

― Il ne se passe rien, professeur, répondit Potter avec un effort manifeste de politesse. C'est juste Remus qui a du mal avec son travail. Il nous pose des questions.

Lupin se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air découragé. Évidemment, Minerva ne fut pas dupe.

― J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, Potter, asséna-t-elle. J'ignore ce que vous mijotez, mais je vous avertis, au moindre dérangement de plus et c'est la retenue pour vous trois, c'est compris ?

― D'accord, dit Potter en lançant un regard éloquent à Lupin. On va se taire.

Satisfaite, Minerva reporta son attention sur ses corrections. L'avertissement devrait suffire à les tenir tranquilles jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Mais elle se trompait.

― Black ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant si brusquement que sa chaise manqua de basculer.

Black sursauta avant de rabaisser aussitôt le bras.

― Quoi ? dit-il d'un air innocent, loin d'être crédible. Je n'ai rien fait !

― Vous venez de lancer une boule de papier à l'autre bout de la classe, je viens de vous voir !

― Bah non, je faisais juste secouer ma main, se justifia Black en mimant quelques exercices du bras. C'est qu'elle est engourdie à force d'écrire.

Potter se frappa le front en réprimant un fou rire.

― Et vous osez en plus vous moquer de moi ? s'indigna Minerva.

― Mais je ne me moque pas de vous ! protesta Black en donnant un coup de pied à Potter sous la table. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien lancé !

― Ah non ?

D'un pas furieux, Minerva s'avança vers la table des filles de Serdaigle, où le papier avait atterri, et tendit la main vers Fanny Karline, la jolie étudiante à l'épaisse chevelure noire qui faisait toujours tourner la tête des garçons sur son passage.

― Donnez-moi ça ! ordonna Minerva.

Karline resserra les doigts sur le papier défroissé, mal à l'aise.

― Je... heu..., balbutia-t-elle. Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Black qui...

― _Donnez-moi ça !_

Minerva lui arracha le papier des mains et l'amena devant son nez pour découvrir le motif de la blague. Mais avant même de pouvoir y lire les premiers mots inscrits, la feuille s'enflamma brusquement et elle poussa un cri. Aussitôt, elle relâcha le papier qui finit de se consumer à ses pieds.

― _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence, bouillonnante de colère. _Qui a ensorcelé ce papier ?_

Les élèves poussaient de concert des exclamations effarées. Lupin se ratatina sur sa chaise, terrifié.

― Black, professeur, dénonça Karline d'une petite voix. C'est Black, pas moi...

― _Black !_

― Mais professeur, comprenez-moi, se défendit Black qui faisait déjà moins le fier. Ce message était trop personnel pour que vous le lisiez !

― _Retenue ! Ce soir, dans mon bureau !_

― D'accord, pas de problème, accepta Black en coupant court à ses protestations.

Potter étranglait un nouveau fou rire dans sa main.

― _Et vous aussi, Potter !_

― Mais professeur..., commença Potter.

Mais elle l'interrompit d'un regard foudroyant avant de sortir sa baguette magique. Une fois le tas de cendre sur le sol disparu, elle regagna sa place derrière son bureau en faisant violemment racler sa chaise.

― Maintenant, que tout le monde poursuive son travail _sans plus aucun dérangement_!

La chaleur courait dans sa poitrine. Elle secoua son collet dans la vaine tentative de se rafraîchir, puis reprit ses corrections en s'efforçant de se calmer. Si seulement ces deux fauteurs de trouble voulaient bien lui accorder un peu de répit, pour une fois.

Lupin soupira de soulagement, mais demeura anxieux. À plusieurs reprises, il jeta des coups d'œil à l'autre bout de la classe, en direction de Karline. Enfin, elle lui adressa un sourire séducteur et il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

.

À la fin de la journée, Minerva s'empressa d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Une énième bouffée de chaleur l'envahissait. Dès qu'elle verrouilla la porte d'un sort, elle déboutonna sa robe jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins et souffla du bout de sa baguette de l'air frais sur sa peau rougie. Une fois apaisée, haletante, elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Comment allait-elle survivre ? En plus de ces chaleurs pénibles, la fatigue lui devenait pesante. Elle souhaitait plus que jamais rejoindre son lit, mais voilà qu'elle devait encore supporter Black et Potter. Elle aurait dû fixer leur retenue à un autre soir.

On frappa à la porte.

― Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Les deux Gryffondor ne pouvaient quand même pas arriver une demi-heure d'avance à leur retenue. C'était loin d'être dans leurs habitudes.

Perplexe, elle alla ouvrir. C'était Horace Slughorn. Les poils de son épaisse moustache de morse s'agitaient tandis qu'il respirait bruyamment.

― Oh, Minerva ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix de stentor. J'ai eu le regret d'apprendre que Mr Potter et Mr Black sont en retenue ce soir. Que c'est malheureux ! Je les avais justement invités ce soir même à prendre un thé dans mes appartements.

― Vraiment ? dit froidement Minerva.

― Serait-il trop vous demander de déplacer leur retenue à un autre soir ?

Minerva serra les dents. Encore une fois, Slughorn dénotait son manque crucial d'impartialité envers les élèves, à son plus grand agacement.

― Non, Horace, je ne peux pas déplacer leur retenue, répondit-elle en dépit de sa furieuse envie de se libérer plus tôt ce soir. D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, il n'est pas très... convenable pour un professeur d'inviter des élèves dans ses appartements.

― Oh, mais ce n'est que pour discuter gentiment...

― Les relations entre professeurs et élèves doivent demeurer strictement professionnelles.

― Mais elles le sont ! assura Slughorn dont les yeux se fixèrent soudain sur le décolleté plongeant de sa collègue. Elles le... sont...

Minerva, qui avait momentanément oublié qu'elle avait ouvert son col, s'empressa de reboutonner sa robe.

― Désolée, dit-elle en se sentant rougir d'embarras. C'est parce que j'avais chaud et...

― Ne soyez pas désolée, ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire, rassura Slughorn. Soyez à l'aise.

― Merci... Je veux dire... Veuillez m'excuser, Horace, mais je dois retourner au travail.

― Oui, bien sûr. Je m'en retourne donc auprès de Potter et Black pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, que leur retenue tient toujours.

― C'est ça. Bonne soirée.

Elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte, mais Slughorn l'en empêcha d'un geste.

― Dites-moi, Minerva..., dit-il, les yeux soudain scintillants. Que faites-vous demain soir ?

― De la correction de dissertation, répondit-elle d'un ton abrupt. Pourquoi ?

― Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter également chez moi, à boire un thé...

― Avec Potter et Black ?

― Non ! Juste... juste vous et moi... seuls... enfin...

Minerva resta bouche bée. Depuis quand Slughorn s'intéressait-il à elle ?

― J-je..., balbutia-t-elle au dépourvu. C'est gentil, mais... je serai aussi occupée demain. Désolée... Enfin... merci quand même pour l'invitation. Une autre fois peut-être...

Et elle referma la porte, les pensées en confusion.

.

Potter et Black étaient en retard à leur retenue. Minerva les attendait à son bureau, les doigts pianotant d'impatience. Elle était en train d'imaginer une conséquence de taille en vue d'envenimer leur punition, quand des voix s'élevèrent enfin derrière la porte :

― Et si je n'y arrivais pas... ?

― Mais oui, tu y arriveras.

― Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, moi...

― C'est facile, tu vas voir. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser entrer, Lunard, on est déjà en retard.

Trois coups frappèrent à la porte.

― Entrez ! répondit sèchement Minerva.

Black entra dans le bureau de sa démarche désinvolte, suivi de Potter, qui lança un regard d'encouragement à un Remus plus angoissé que jamais dans le couloir, avant de refermer la porte.

― Rassurez-moi, dit Minerva d'un air soupçonneux. Vous ne manigancez pas encore un mauvais coup, j'espère ?

― Pas du tout, dit Black qui parut étrangement sincère pour une fois. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

― Votre ami n'a pas l'air bien.

― Il va très bien, affirma Potter. Il est juste un peu nerveux.

― Pourquoi ?

Black émit un petit rire décontracté.

― Vous n'allez quand même pas nous forcer à vous raconter ses problèmes... _personnels_ , non ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, je vous trouve un peu indiscrète.

― Pardon ?

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, reprit aussitôt Potter avant qu'elle ne s'emporte. La nervosité de Remus n'a aucun rapport avec l'autorité et les règlements. Il a juste un petit problème... personnel, oui, c'est ça... un petit problème personnel qui va vite lui passer.

Minerva regarda Black d'un œil noir. Cet élève avait toujours possédé ce don extraordinaire de l'insolence. Mais elle devait s'admettre qu'il avait raison. Les problèmes personnels de Lupin ne la regardaient pas, en effet.

― D'accord, dit-elle en se redressant derrière son bureau. D'abord, j'enlève dix points de plus à Gryffondor pour votre retard. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir. Black, juste là, et vous, Potter, là-bas. Vous avez deux heures pour rédiger quarante-cinq centimètres sur l'importance du respect en classe. Interdiction d'échanger des regards entre vous ni de prononcer le moindre mot. Travaillez en silence. Exécutions.

.

À la fin de la retenue, Minerva flottait dans une lourde torpeur qui lui brouillait les sens. Il était temps de gagner son lit et de dormir enfin un bon coup. Elle était exténuée.

Elle sortit de son bureau en verrouillant la porte, puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers ses appartements. Elle emprunta les couloirs les plus discrets afin d'éviter toute rencontre susceptible de l'arrêter sur son trajet. Cette fois, que personne ne l'empêche d'atteindre son lit !

Hélas, comme elle tournait un coin de mur, elle perçut une respiration rapide à travers la porte d'un placard. Quelqu'un semblait pleurer en silence, tout en réprimant ses sanglots.

Minerva s'arrêta, hésitante. Alors que son cerveau baignait dans le manque de sommeil, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps à consoler un élève. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle passait son chemin, elle manquerait à son devoir.

Elle pensa alors à Lupin, à l'expression de son visage emplie d'angoisse. Le pauvre, avec des amis pareils, la vie devait être difficile. Que subissait-il en ce moment à cause d'eux ?

Finalement gagnée par la curiosité et la compassion, elle rassembla ses dernières forces mentales et ouvrit la porte.

C'était bien Lupin. Mais il ne pleurait pas du tout...

― Merde ! couina-t-il en sursautant.

Assis au milieu des serpillières sur un seau retourné, il avait retiré sa robe de sorcier et baissé son caleçon. Dans sa main émergeait une énorme érection luisante.

C'était comme si le cœur de Minerva s'était arrêté de battre. Pendant que Lupin, aussi rouge qu'un homard cuit, se hâtait de remonter son caleçon, elle resta sur place, les yeux écarquillés, à l'observer comme une idiote, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle et effroyable bouffée de chaleur l'oppresse. Elle vacilla, la main au collet, puis fit volte-face et reprit son chemin d'un pas rapide.

― Non, professeur, attendez ! paniqua Lupin.

Il s'élança derrière elle, la robe à moitié enfilée.

― Attendez, ce... ce n'est pas ce que vous... vous croyez...

― Ça ne me regarde pas ! interrompit-elle, le sang affluant à ses tempes. Ça ne me regarde absolument pas !

― Je suis désolé...

― Il ne s'est rien passé !

Elle accéléra le pas et s'enfuit au bout du couloir sans lui accorder un seul autre regard.

Une fois dans ses appartements, fébrile d'émotions, elle entreprit de se déshabiller dans des gestes tremblants, arrachant ses vêtements l'un après l'autre, tout en se précipitant à la salle de bain.

Elle passa vingt minutes sous l'eau gelée de la douche, à se refroidir et à se refroidir encore, tandis que dans sa poitrine brûlait la plus intense des chaleurs, jamais subie dans toute sa vie.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! :)_


	2. Obsession

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

 _Voici la suite !_

 _D'abord, un grand merci à_ **Rinku13, Alienor la Fantasque, Mileminia,** **Noumea** _et_ **Indifferente** _pour leur review. Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des compliments. :)  
_

 _(Le décor et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 ― Obsession**

Minerva se réveilla en sueur, hors d'haleine. La chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Elle avisa le cadran illuminé sur sa table de nuit, qui affichait les trois heures du matin, puis elle poussa un grognement d'exaspération.

La tête engourdie de fatigue, elle s'arracha à ses draps mouillés et retira sa chemise de nuit tout aussi trempée. Ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau. Attrapant sa baguette magique, elle se sécha d'un sort rapide, sécha également le lit, et enfin, se recoucha toute nue sous les draps.

Elle referma les yeux, mais elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Comme elle l'avait fait en se couchant la veille, elle repensa à Lupin, à son jeune corps déshabillé et à son érection, si gonflée dans sa main.

― Ah non..., souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Non... Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça...

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se remémorait sans cesse cette vision de son élève en plein plaisir solitaire. Sur qui fantasmait-il ? Se touchait-il souvent dans ce placard ? Si elle y retournait le lendemain soir, l'entendrait-elle encore respirer rapidement ?

― Mais arrête ! s'affola-t-elle en s'empoignant les cheveux. Arrête de penser à lui ! C'est ridicule !

Elle se retourna sur le côté, le poing pressé contre sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle assiste à une pareille scène ? Maintenant, comment allait-elle supporter de revoir son élève sans rougir ? Et Potter ? Et Black ? Lupin oserait-il leur rapporter l'incident pour qu'il puisse se moquer d'elle aussi ?

Non, songea-t-elle, Lupin garderait le secret. Il était assez respectueux pour ça. Sans l'influence des autres, il était un bon élève, complaisant, doux, attendrissant, adorable...

Soudain, dans ses pensées, au moment où elle le surprenait dans le placard, Remus Lupin continuait à se caresser sans sursauter. Elle pouvait alors le contempler à sa guise...

Ses cheveux châtain clair, retombés en mèches désordonnées sur son front en sueur... Son torse nu, bien dessiné de muscles, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante... Sa main qui descendait et remontait le long de sa luisante érection, si dure, si enflée de désirs, prête à jouir... Et ses yeux... scintillants... qui se levaient vers elle... comme une invitation...

― Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en retirant vite la main qui s'était glissée toute seule entre ses cuisses. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tu vas cesser ça tout de suite, Minerva ! C'est un élève ! Tu ne vas quand même pas fantasmer sur un élève !

Elle se retourna sur le dos, empoigna son oreiller à deux mains et se l'écrasa dans la figure.

― Il faut que je dorme... Il faut absolument que je dorme...

Elle émergea de sous son oreiller, qu'elle replaça sous sa nuque, et ferma à nouveau les yeux, déterminée. Elle s'imagina des hippogriffes dans un pré. Elle en compta une dizaine, une vingtaine... puis la voix rauque de Lupin lui souffla à l'oreille : « C'est sur toi que je fantasme, Minerva... »

― _Aaaargh !_

Au même moment, sa poitrine s'enflamma si intensément qu'elle eut l'impression de se consumer sur place. Elle se jeta en bas du lit, pantelante. La sueur ruisselait partout sur son front, dans son cou, entre ses seins. D'un pas trébuchant, elle se rua à la salle de bain, sauta dans la douche et se versa autant d'eau glacée sur le corps qu'elle le put.

.

― Minerva, c'est moi ou vous semblez encore plus épuisée qu'hier ?

À la Grande Salle, lors du petit déjeuner, Dumbledore scrutait Minerva d'un œil inquisiteur.

― J'avais beaucoup de correction à faire, se justifia Minerva d'une voix machinale. Je me suis donc couchée plus tard.

― Je vois...

Dumbledore prit une gorgée de son jus d'orange, puis suivit le regard de sa collègue vers la bande de Potter et Black, installée au bout de la table des Gryffondor.

― Ils ne vous causent pas trop de problèmes en classe, j'espère ? s'enquit-il calmement.

― Non... de vrais anges..., ironisa-t-elle, l'air toujours absent.

Lupin mangeait son porridge, la tête basse, sans participer à la conversation joyeuse de ses amis. Lorsqu'il dirigea les yeux vers elle, Minerva s'empressa de détourner les siens sur son thé.

.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoula, Minerva se sentit de mieux en mieux. À aucun moment, Black ou Potter ne l'avait regardée d'un air moqueur. Il apparaissait que Lupin avait gardé cette histoire de placard pour lui seul et elle lui en était éternellement reconnaissante. Ses pensées dérangeantes s'étaient également tempérées. À présent, le moindre fantasme sur son élève était soigneusement réprimé au plus profond de son être. En dehors des bouffées de chaleur qui continuaient à l'assaillir de temps à autre, la vie reprenait son cours habituel.

Deux jours passèrent, cependant, puis arriva le cours suivant de métamorphose avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de septième année.

Minerva se surprit à éprouver quelques frissons d'appréhension à la perspective que Lupin la fixe en classe en rougissant. Elle n'avait plus croisé son regard depuis ce matin-là, à la Grande Salle, et redoutait de subir de nouvelles chaleurs. Mais si elle restait froide et adoptait un comportement tout à fait naturel, elle n'aurait rien à craindre.

― Aujourd'hui, nous passons à la partie pratique de la métamorphose humaine, déclara-t-elle devant sa classe, tandis que les élèves sortaient de leur sac leur baguette magique. Que tout le monde se place en équipe de deux. L'objectif est de modifier la forme du nez de votre partenaire. Et seulement le nez. Je ne veux pas de transformations grossières non plus. Limitez-vous aux exemples illustrés au tableau.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et bientôt les fous rires s'élevèrent des travées. La plupart des élèves obtenaient un résultat très loin de ce qu'ils devaient réaliser. Certains étaient tout simplement maladroits, mais d'autres le faisaient bien par exprès. Potter et Black, par exemple, enlaidis tous deux d'une paire d'énormes narines, firent enfler le nez de Rogue de façon si conséquente que le pauvre Serpentard tomba en avant, face contre terre, sans plus pouvoir se relever. Minerva, à sa grande exaspération, dut encore une fois enlever des points à sa propre maison.

Durant tout le cours, elle fit le tour de la classe, apportant ses conseils à chacun. Elle prit le temps d'aider chaque élève ― tous, sauf Lupin. Comme il se débrouillait bien avec le nez de Pettigrow, en lui donnant une forme digne des exemples aux tableaux, qui améliorait même son profil, elle préféra passer tout droit sans devoir s'imposer.

La cloche sonna enfin. Après avoir aidé ses élèves à récupérer leur propre visage, elle les informa sur le devoir à rendre pour le prochain cours, puis ils s'en retournèrent bruyamment, riant et plaisantant sur ce qu'ils avaient créé comme nez à leur camarade.

Minerva se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, soulagée que tout se soit bien passé. Elle rassembla ses papiers sur son bureau et s'apprêta à les ranger dans son sac, quand elle aperçut Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin. Tous les quatre s'attardaient dans le couloir près de la porte et se disputaient entre eux à voix basse :

― Allez ! chuchotait Black qui forçait Lupin à retourner dans la classe. Vas-y, va le lui demander !

― Mais pourquoi ce serait moi ?

― Parce que c'est toi, d'habitude, qui t'occupe de ça.

― Vous pourriez vous occuper de ça, vous aussi !

― On ne peut pas, tu as meilleure réputation que nous, expliqua Potter en murmurant. Si c'est nous qui y allons, elle va nous reprocher de ne jamais écouter en classe ! Tandis que toi...

― D'accord, d'accord !

Irrité, Lupin s'avança dans la classe, tandis que ses amis restèrent dans le couloir à l'observer avec satisfaction.

Aussitôt, Minerva se redressa derrière son bureau et s'efforça de rester impassible. Son cœur battait tout à coup la chamade.

― Excusez-moi, professeur..., commença Lupin en s'arrêtant devant elle, le regard fuyant. Je... moi et mes amis n'avons pas... Je veux dire... j'avais l'esprit un peu ailleurs pendant le cours et... je... ils comptaient sur moi, mais... Enfin, j'ai oublié de noter le devoir à faire...

― L'esprit... ailleurs... ? répéta Minerva d'une voix lente, avant de ciller pour revenir immédiatement à elle. Oui, bien sûr... Page 446 dans le manuel. Le chapitre 67 est à lire avant de répondre aux questions à la page 78.

― Ah... oui... heu...

Nerveux, il laissa tomber son sac de son épaule et chercha à l'intérieur de quoi écrire.

Pendant qu'il fouillait parmi ses affaires, Minerva détailla malgré elle son jeune visage imberbe, les discrètes cicatrices qui lui barraient une joue, puis descendit les yeux sur ses épaules, sur les muscles bien fermes que cachait sa robe de sorcier.

― Voilà, dit Lupin qui la fit tressaillir. Vous pouvez répéter ?

Il déposa son sac par terre et posa un bout de parchemin sur le bureau, une plume ébouriffée dans l'autre main, prêt à reprendre les informations.

― Hum... oui, dit Minerva, les joues un peu chaudes. Page 446, chapitre 67.

― Pages... quatre cent... quarante... six, répéta Lupin en écrivant en même temps. Chapitre... soixante... sept...

― C'est ça.

― Et les questions ?

― Page 78.

― Merci beaucoup.

Il releva la plume du morceau de parchemin, mais garda les yeux fixés sur ses notes, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se redresser.

― Ça va ? demanda Minerva.

Lupin demeura immobile, les doigts crispés sur sa plume. Enfin, après un moment, il marmonna dans un murmure à peine audible :

― Je m'excuse...

― Pourquoi ? interrogea Minerva de sa voix sèche.

Son cœur venait d'accélérer d'un coup ses battements. Elle savait exactement pour quelle raison il s'excusait, mais elle préférait se comporter comme si elle n'en savait rien.

― Bah, je... pour... pour l'autre soir..., précisa Lupin. Dans... heu... dans le placard...

Il déglutit, anxieux. Il refusait toujours de relever les yeux et c'était bien ainsi, parce que Minerva était certaine d'avoir rougi de la tête aux pieds. Ses chaleurs l'envahissaient de nouveau.

― Il ne s'est rien passé, rassura-t-elle du ton le plus égal possible.

― Si, il s'est passé quelque chose, insista Lupin. Je me sens tellement mal.

― Ce n'est pas grave...

― Je n'arrive plus à... à vous regarder... sans être mal à l'aise...

Minerva soupira en s'éventant d'une main. Dans son esprit, elle le revoyait bander sans plus pouvoir ne rien réprimer. Heureusement que Potter, Black et Pettigrow s'étaient éloignés dans le couloir. En ce moment, elle devait avoir l'air de sortir d'un sauna.

― Lupin, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu étouffée. Écoutez... j'ai déjà tout oublié ce que j'ai vu dans ce placard. Ne vous en faites plus avec ça. Ce n'était pas de votre faute. C'est moi qui aurais dû frapper avant d'ouvrir.

― Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça là...

― Peu importe, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Lupin leva ses yeux noisette et elle se perdit brusquement dans son regard timide, le souffle coupé. Durant un terrible instant, elle redouta qu'il s'aperçoive de son trouble. Mais il n'en fut rien.

― Merci professeur, murmura-t-il.

― Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il sourit faiblement et se retourna en ramassant son sac.

― Mais attendez ! s'écria Minerva en se saisissant du morceau de parchemin qu'il oubliait sur son bureau. Vos notes !

Lupin se frappa le front et revient sur ses pas d'un air gêné. Il récupéra le papier en lui effleurant au passage les doigts, lui causant du même coup une impression de décharge électrique, puis repartit en la laissant pantelante.

.

Minerva en était maintenant aux potions anti-maux de tête, qu'elle commandait chaque matin à l'infirmière de l'école. Une nouvelle semaine était entamée. Ses chaleurs étaient un peu moins fréquentes, mais ses pensées lui tournaient si bien la tête qu'elle en devenait étourdie.

Lupin l'obsédait.

Durant chaque passage à la Grande Salle, elle l'observait discrètement pendant les repas. Entouré de ses amis, il semblait souvent nerveux. Une fois, il s'était même emporté contre Black. De toute évidence, il ne digérait toujours pas de s'être fait surprendre dans ce placard. Et Minerva se sentait coupable. Si seulement elle pouvait l'aider à oublier cet incident.

En fin de journée, au tournant d'un couloir, elle aperçut alors Black et Potter parmi la foule d'élèves qui retournaient à leur salle commune. Potter semblait tracassé.

― Tu n'as pas vu Lunard ? demanda-t-il à Black.

Celui-ci se gratta la nuque.

― Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le dîner. J'espère ne pas trop l'avoir mis en colère. Je voulais juste l'aider.

― Je sais. Depuis ce jour, Lunard est une vraie boule de nerfs. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a.

Lunard était le surnom de Lupin. Minerva s'en souvenait pour les avoir souvent entendus parler entre eux. Intriguée, elle les suivit parmi la foule bruyante en faisant mine de rien et s'appliqua à saisir la suite de leur conversation.

― Il a le tract, c'est tout, songea Black en haussant les épaules. Lunard a toujours manqué de confiance en lui.

― Oui, mais je trouve qu'il exagère. Tu as reçu quelle note à ton devoir de Défense contre les forces du Mal ? demanda Potter en changeant soudain de sujet. Moi, j'ai eu un Optimal, comme toujours.

― Moi aussi. Mais Queudver a eu un Troll. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris le devoir... On aurait dû l'aider hier. D'habitude, Lunard est là pour lui, mais... On fait une partie de bataille explosive, ce soir ?

Désintéressée, Minerva s'éloigna et bifurqua dans un autre couloir plus dégagé.

Lupin était peut-être retourné dans sa cachette avec les serpillières. Si c'était le cas, il ne fallait absolument pas aller le déranger. Qu'elle le surprenne une seconde fois à s'offrir du plaisir dans la pénombre ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Elle parcourut trois autres couloirs, le cœur battant, puis elle s'arrêta net devant la porte du placard...

― Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? s'étrangla-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Elle s'y était rendue sans même s'en apercevoir. Le désir lui avait été plus fort qu'elle.

Elle recula, effrayée. De l'autre côté de la porte, tout était silencieux. Aucune respiration rapide ne se faisait entendre. Lupin n'avait peut-être pas encore commencé.

Elle l'imagina alors se déshabiller sans bruit, frétillant d'envie, et plonger la main dans son caleçon.

― Non ! murmura-t-elle en se frappant la tempe. Ça suffit ! Je dois arrêter ça une fois pour toutes !

La poitrine en feu, elle s'élança dans le couloir et s'engouffra dans le passage qui menait à la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Quatre par quatre, elle monta les marches en colimaçon et sortit sur le balcon, dans le vent frais de la soirée. Elle s'appuya contre le rempart et respira un bon coup, les yeux fermés.

― Professeur... ?

― Aaargh ! cria-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

Lupin était assis contre le mur de pierre près de la porte, les bras croisés sur ses genoux relevés, et s'essuyait les joues comme s'il venait de pleurer.

― Lupin ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que vous... ? Enfin... est-ce que ça va ?

Lupin afficha un sourire crispé.

― Dites donc, dit-il d'une voix enrouée, vous me surprenez toujours dans les moments les plus embarrassants, vous.

― Je suis désolée...

― Mais non, ça va.

Il renifla bruyamment.

― Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu... déboussolé, c'est tout. C'est la honte... je me sens nul...

― Mais non, il ne faut pas, rassura précipitamment Minerva, plus coupable que jamais. Vous n'êtes pas nul. Où allez-vous chercher ça ?

― Mes amis se moqueraient de moi s'ils savaient...

― Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir !

À l'idée que Black et Potter apprennent cette histoire de placard, la chaleur lui montait déjà au cou.

Lupin poussa un rire exténué.

― C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais moi, à force de me taire, je vais finir par exploser. J'ai besoin d'aide.

― Alors, peut-être que je peux vous aider, moi ? suggéra-t-elle sans réfléchir. Vous pouvez vous confier à moi, je ne vous jugerai pas, je vous le promets.

À la lueur du soleil couchant, Lupin regarda Minerva dans les yeux.

― Vous êtes gentille, murmura-t-il, visiblement touché. Mais... je ne sais pas si je peux vous parler de ça...

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que... heu... c'est vraiment embarrassant...

― Ah... oui...

Minerva se mordit la lèvre en se morigénant mentalement. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas confier à un professeur ses problèmes d'ordre sexuel. À quoi avait-elle pensé ?

― Je... comprends..., articula-t-elle avec malaise. Pardonnez-moi... j'essayais seulement de vous aider... J'ai été maladroite...

Remus lui adressa un timide sourire et fixa ses mains qu'il tortillait devant lui. Il parut hésitant, puis enfin, au bout d'une minute de silence, il se lança :

― Je suis amoureux. Voilà ce que j'ai, professeur. Ça fait des mois que je la regarde de loin comme un idiot, et je n'avais encore jamais eu le courage d'aller l'aborder.

― Amoureux ? répéta Minerva d'une voix plus aiguë qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

― Oui... de Fanny. Elle est tellement belle. Sirius a cru bien faire en nous organisant un après-midi ensemble pour nous rapprocher. Le message dans votre classe, deux semaines passées, c'était ça. Elle a répondu avec un... sourire. Elle est très enjouée à l'idée de passer du bon temps avec moi. Apparemment, elle m'aimait aussi... en secret...

Minerva resta bouche bée, prise au dépourvu. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que l'incident du placard, en réalité, était loin d'être la raison de sa déprime ? De plus, une désagréable impression de jalousie naissait parmi ses émotions.

― C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Lupin en posant une main sur sa tête, l'air toutefois dépité. Nos sentiments sont réciproques. On se croise quelques fois dans les couloirs, en souriant. On ne parle pas beaucoup, mais on s'entend bien. Notre rendez-vous est prévu pour la semaine prochaine, pendant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. James nous a réservé une... une chambre aux Trois Balais, en fait...

― Romantique, commenta Minerva à l'improviste.

Elle ignorait encore où il allait en venir avec ses confidences, mais à présent, elle ne souhaitait plus se mêler de ses affaires. La chaleur dans son cou s'exacerbait.

― Voilà ce qui se passe, professeur, dit lentement Lupin en replongeant ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Je... je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille de toute ma vie... et à cause de ça, j'ai peur qu'à ce rendez-vous je m'y prenne comme un pied. Je... je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai lu des bouquins sur le sujet, j'ai demandé conseil à mes amis, j'ai épié des couples pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais... mais je reviens toujours à la même conclusion : on ne vient performant qu'à force de pratique. Mais comment je fais ça, moi ? J'ai beau m'exercer tout seul à rester bander le plus longtemps possible, mais ce ne sera pas la même chose avec elle. Je vais décharger trop vite et...

Il s'arrêta, le temps de se frotter le visage à deux mains, puis reprit timidement :

― Vous... vous ne dites rien, professeur ?

Parcourue de brûlants frissons, Minerva le fixait intensément. Comment pouvait-il lui parler avec autant de liberté ? À présent, dans son esprit défilaient en rafale tous les scénarios interdits qu'il venait de lui inspirer. Elle cilla, le dos appuyé contre le rempart de la tour.

― Je... enfin..., balbutia-t-elle. Si... si elle vous aime, elle... elle comprendra. Vous n'avez qu'à lui expliquer et...

― Non, c'est stupide, interrompit Lupin en secouant la tête. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. On dit ça aux pauvres minables pour les rassurer, mais moi, je sais bien que si je foire avec Fanny, elle ne voudra plus jamais rien savoir de moi.

― Mais si elle vous aime...

― Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'emporta-t-il d'un ton obstiné. Professeur, écoutez. Imaginez que je suis en train de vous faire l'amour.

Minerva s'enflamma davantage.

― Nous sommes en action, voilà, depuis une minute seulement et... et je jouis avant même que vous puissiez pousser votre premier cri de plaisir. Vous réagissez comment ?

― Je dois répondre... ?

― Vous seriez frustrée ! répondit Lupin à sa place, sans sembler remarquer la dangereuse boule de feu qu'elle devenait. Vous seriez même insultée !

― Pas du tout, loin de là ! Si vous voulez tout savoir, je vous ferais recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement total. À votre âge, ce n'est certainement pas l'ardeur qui vous manque...

Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Qu'était-elle en train de dire ? Elle avait maintenant très chaud, au point de devoir se faire violence pour ne pas déboutonner sa robe devant son élève.

― Je veux dire ! se reprit-elle tandis que Lupin fronçait les sourcils avec perplexité. Plus sérieusement, Mr Lupin, ne vous triturez pas le crâne pour si peu. Si vous l'aimez et que c'est réciproque, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Tout se passera naturellement. Tous les jeunes couples passent par cette étape. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, du travail m'attend à mon bureau...

― Oh, oui, désolé, dit Lupin en se redressant contre le mur. Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer trop longtemps avec mes problèmes...

― Vous ne m'ennuyez pas le moins du monde, assura-t-elle nerveusement. Je vous remercie de vous être confié à moi.

― Merci à vous aussi, professeur, de m'avoir écouté sans me juger. C'était très... apprécié.

― Maintenant, courez vous confier également à votre petite amie. C'est mon conseil. Bonne soirée.

Et lorsqu'elle retourna à grands pas dans ses appartements, elle referma la porte, s'adossa au panneau et ouvrit le collet de sa robe en lâchant un long soupir de désir.

― Oh, Remus..., susurra-t-elle. Par tous les cieux... Continuez comme ça et vous allez me rendre folle...

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! À la semaine prochaine ! :)_


	3. Conscience

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

 _Voilà la suite, pour vous, mes chers lecteurs._

 _Encore une fois, je veux remercier celles qui m'ont laissé de belles reviews pour le chapitre précédent :_ **Rinku13, Alienor la Fantasque** _et_ **Mileminia**. _Merci beaucoup, vous me faites chaud au cœur !_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 ― Conscience**

Minerva n'arrivait plus à se sortir Lupin de la tête. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur les leçons et les devoirs à corriger, les fantasmes envahissaient ses pensées. En plus de se remémorer en boucle la scène du placard, elle imaginait maintenant son élève dans son propre lit, alors qu'elle lui donnait des cours particuliers sur le sexe. Les scénarios qu'elle se créait étaient si souvent excitants qu'elle devait régulièrement s'arroser le visage d'eau froide pour apaiser ses chaleurs.

― Encore fatiguée, Minerva ? remarqua Dumbledore lors du petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle, l'air curieusement malicieux.

Minerva, derrière sa tasse de thé, répondit d'un grognement maussade.

― J'espère au moins que vous vous reposerez aujourd'hui.

― Et que vous viendriez à ma soirée ce soir, enchaîna Slughorn avec enthousiasme. Savez-vous qu'Adrian Tutley y sera aussi ? J'aimerais beaucoup vous le présenter.

― J'en serais bien ravie, Horace, dit Minerva en se frottant une tempe, mais comme Albus vient de le remarquer si judicieusement, je suis fatiguée. Je crois que je vais suivre son conseil et me reposer aujourd'hui.

― Oh, quel dommage que vous soyez aussi épuisée, se désola Slughorn. Mais si vous vous sentez mieux en fin de journée, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir faire un tour dans mon bureau, hum ?

À la table des Gryffondor, Black et Potter éclataient de rire alors que Pettigrow venait de renverser son jus d'orange sur le devant de sa robe. Lupin était absent. Minerva se demanda où il était passé. Peut-être qu'il s'exerçait encore dans le placard, à tenir son érection le plus longtemps possible.

Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et elle vit alors Lupin entrer, avec une pointe de jalousie au cœur. Fanny Karline était avec lui. Le jeune couple échangea un sourire fuyant, puis se sépara pour aller rejoindre leurs amis chacun de leur côté.

S'était-il déjà passé quelque chose entre eux ? s'inquiéta Minerva. Venait-il de l'inviter un instant dans le placard avec lui ?

Aussitôt, elle se gifla mentalement pour revenir à elle. Quand bien même si c'était le cas, ça ne la regardait pas. Lupin avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle devait plutôt être heureuse pour lui.

Pourtant, pour une raison obscure, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que le couple Lupin et Karline ne dure pas longtemps.

Dumbledore se pencha alors à son oreille et lui chuchota :

― Si ça peut vous intéresser, Minerva... Remus sera aussi présent à la fête d'Horace...

Le cœur de Minerva fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

― Pourquoi cette information m'intéresserait ?

― Je n'en sais rien, dit Dumbledore d'un air innocent. J'ai simplement cru vous surprendre à plusieurs reprises en train de mater le jeune Remus.

― Je ne le _mate_ pas du tout ! s'insurgea Minerva. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?

Dumbledore s'esclaffa dans sa longue barbe.

― Voyons, Minerva, ne vous emportez pas. Je voulais simplement vous taquiner...

.

Minerva parcourait les couloirs en respirant bruyamment, envahie d'affolement. Était-elle si transparente que ça ? D'autres personnes que Dumbledore avaient-elles aussi remarqué son obsession pour Lupin ? Décidément, elle devait trouver le moyen de calmer ses ardeurs avant que toute l'école ne vienne à se moquer d'elle.

Elle surgit à un coin de mur et tomba sur un groupe de filles de Serdaigle, qui s'avançait tranquillement dans sa direction. Karline était parmi elles, occupée à se confectionner, sous le regard admirateur de ses amies, une torsade de cheveux sophistiquée à l'aide de sa baguette.

Minerva ralentit l'allure en l'examinant avec dédain. Karline possédait l'une de ces beautés insolentes à rendre jaloux n'importe quel mannequin. Tandis qu'elle émettait des rires cristallins, ses yeux d'un vert brillant pétillaient. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et sa robe s'ouvrait sur la raie d'une paire de seins parfaitement généreux, ronds et fermes. Minerva eut soudain envie de crever ces derniers d'un maléfice.

― J'enlève cinq points à Serdaigle ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Le groupe de filles sursauta.

― Mais pourquoi ? demanda Karline, perplexe.

― La magie dans les couloirs est interdite.

― Quoi ? Mais je ne faisais rien de mal !

― Le règlement est le règlement. Bonne journée.

Tandis que les filles échangeaient entre elles des regards incrédules, Minerva les contourna et s'éclipsa au bout du couloir. Elle entendit alors Karline pester avec fureur :

― C'est quoi son problème ? Ce n'est pas comme si je défiais quelqu'un en duel !

― Laisse, tempéra l'une de ses amies. C'est juste une vieille coincée.

Minerva s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds. Comment venait-elle de l'appeler ? Elle fit demi-tour dans le but de leur asséner sa façon de penser, mais elle s'immobilisa à nouveau lorsque l'amie reprit d'un ton plus calme :

― Alors, Fanny ? Tu y vas, à la fête, finalement ?

― Non, répondit Karline d'un ton déçu. Je n'ai pas réussi à me faire inviter.

― Oh, c'est nul.

La colère de Minerva se changea alors en joie féroce. Avait-elle bien compris ? Lupin n'avait pas invité Karline à la fête ? Était-ce en raison d'une trop grande timidité ou ne l'intéressait-elle simplement plus ?

Minerva demeura cachée au coin du mur afin d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet, mais les filles s'étaient déjà éloignées, leurs voix s'évanouissant au loin.

.

― J'y vais... non, il ne faudrait pas... si, j'y vais... non, ce serait ridicule...

Il y avait des heures que Minerva tournait en rond dans sa chambre, à se triturer l'esprit. Dû à la possibilité que Lupin soit seul à la soirée de Slughorn, un désir irrépressible la poussait à s'y rendre également. Mais ce serait dangereux. Si on la soupçonnait déjà d'avoir un faible pour son élève, elle pourrait s'attirer de graves ennuis.

― Et puis pourquoi je me comporte comme une parfaite adolescente, aussi ? déplora-t-elle en s'attrapant le chignon à deux mains.

Elle devenait folle. Pourtant, ce n'était que Remus Lupin, un simple élève parmi tant d'autres. Elle avait juste vu son sexe bandé, rien de plus. _Oui, mais quelle érection !_

Minerva s'effondra sur le bord de son lit, dépitée. Le manque de sommeil en était sûrement la cause. Lorsque la fatigue l'oppressait, elle s'enlisait dans une multitude de pensées débridées sans plus aucun contrôle. Elle devait dormir, voilà. Elle devait récupérer le sommeil perdu. Une fois reposée, elle retrouverait bien la raison.

Résolue, elle se leva et sortit de ses appartements. L'infirmière gardait toujours en stock des potions de somnifère.

.

Minerva se réveilla en nage dans son lit, dans une flaque poisseuse de sueur. La nuit était tombée, plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre. Péniblement, elle s'extirpa des draps trempés qui lui collaient à la peau et se jeta en bas du matelas.

Le cadran indiquait les neuf heures. Elle avait donc dormi durant toute la journée.

Elle se redressa debout dans sa chemise de nuit détrempée, se frotta les yeux et se rendit à la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. L'eau froide finit de la réveiller complètement.

Revenue dans sa chambre, elle s'assit dans sa serviette sur le bord du lit et savoura un moment, les yeux fermés, cet état de bien-être dû à ce merveilleux repos réparateur.

Le cadran émettait de faibles tic-tac. Minerva souleva les paupières et consulta l'heure une seconde fois. La soirée de Slughorn devait être commencée. Si elle se sentait bien maintenant, pourquoi ne pas se joindre à la fête, elle aussi ? Après tout, elle avait été invitée.

Lupin revint alors flotter dans son esprit, mais elle le chassa d'un geste impatient de la main. Si elle allait à la fête, ce serait dans l'unique but de se divertir et de rencontrer cet Adrian Tutley que Slughorn voulait tant lui présenter. Lupin pouvait aller se faire voir, elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt envers lui.

Elle entreprit de s'habiller et de renouer ses cheveux dans l'habituel chignon sévère. Elle examina ensuite le résultat dans son miroir sur pied. La robe qui lui retombait aux chevilles était la plus élégante de sa garde-robe. Pourtant, Minerva grimaça d'insatisfaction.

― Cette jeune prétentieuse a raison, soupira-t-elle. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une vieille coincée.

Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, elle s'avança d'un pas et examina de plus près les rides aux coins de ses yeux.

― De toute évidence, je ne rajeunis pas...

Elle leva le menton et observa d'un air critique son visage austère sous tous ses angles. Karline avait les lèvres pulpeuses. Les siennes étaient minces et sèches. Elle ne possédait pas non plus d'yeux pétillants ni de poitrine généreuse.

― Et alors ? se dit-elle avec détachement. Ce n'est pas la beauté qui compte, mais l'intelligence. Si Lupin ne le sait pas encore, il le réalisera bientôt...

Elle s'interrompit.

― Ah non... je pense encore à lui...

Au même moment, une bouffée de chaleur déferla dans sa poitrine. Elle expira brusquement en tirant sur son haut col pour se permettre de mieux respirer. De l'autre main, elle s'empara de sa baguette et souffla de l'air frais dans son cou. La chaleur passa au bout d'un moment, en la laissant frissonnante dans sa sueur.

― Satanée ménopause ! pesta-t-elle.

D'un nouveau sort, elle se sécha, puis reporta son attention sur son reflet. La vue de sa robe, à présent grande ouverte sur sa poitrine rougie, la laissa soudain sans voix.

Longuement, un doigt entre les dents, la tête penchée, elle s'observa, réticente. Enfin, avec curiosité, elle empoigna ses menus seins à deux mains et les écrasa vers le haut, de sorte à leur créer une raie bien nette dans le décolleté.

― Et si... ? hésita-t-elle.

Le séduire n'était pas son intention, loin de là ― du moins, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Ce serait seulement pour... une expérience. De toute façon, si elle voulait éviter de se consumer en pleine fête, valait mieux s'armer d'un pratique décolleté pour évacuer la chaleur, non ?

D'un coup de baguette, elle modifia alors le collet de sa robe et gonfla du même coup ses seins pour mieux le remplir. Elle plongea ensuite un doigt dans son chignon et libéra une longue mèche de cheveux noirs.

― Après tout, c'est une fête, pas un cours à donner, se justifia-t-elle.

Un second coup de baguette plus tard, elle modifia son chignon en une coiffure plus relâchée, ornée de mèches ondulées qui lui donnèrent une mine plus jeune, puis elle osa un peu de maquillage autour des yeux afin d'atténuer les rides derrière ses lunettes.

― Parfait, dit-elle, elle-même surprise du résultat. Si, après ça, on m'accuse encore d'être une vieille coincée...

Elle tourna les talons d'un mouvement confiant, sortit dans le couloir et prit la direction du bureau de Slughorn.

.

Les basses fréquences d'une musique rythmée s'amplifiaient à mesure que Minerva approchait du bureau de Slughorn. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le bruit ambiant et assourdissant de la fête l'assaillit. Elle hésita, puis se faufila parmi les invités secoués de rire et de conversations animées.

Les murs et le plafond étaient pour l'occasion drapés de nombreuses tentures émeraude et dorées, qui donnaient l'impression de se trouver sous une vaste tente. Plusieurs lampes rondes, suspendues dans le vide au-dessus des têtes, diffusaient des lueurs rouges dans tout l'endroit. Minerva se sentit un peu étouffée.

― Aaah ! Minerva ! s'exclama une voix tonitruante.

Slughorn l'avait déjà repérée et fendait la foule de son gros ventre. Il était vêtu d'une veste en velours dont les boutons sur le devant menaçaient de sauter.

― Vous êtes absolument ravissante ! complimenta-t-il en souriant derrière sa moustache de morse. Vous semblez avoir rajeuni de vingt ans ! C'est la sieste qui vous a redonné tout cet éclat ?

― C'est ça, oui..., marmonna Minerva, un peu gênée, en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille. J'ai fait le plein d'énergie, si on peut dire.

― Fantastique ! Prendriez-vous un verre, très chère ?

Il désigna un elfe caché sous un large plateau de coupe de vin, qui venait de s'arrêter près d'eux. Minerva se servit en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête et but une gorgée pour se détendre. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi nerveuse ?

Au même moment, un bruit de bousculade retentit derrière elle. En se retournant, elle aperçut Black, qui se relevait parmi la foule en éclatant d'un rire aviné.

― C'était du vin, on s'est trompés ! s'esclaffait-il.

― Ah, ce n'était pas du whisky ?

Black tendit la main et aida Lupin à se remettre debout également. Minerva s'embrasa subitement en le voyant. Dans sa robe de soirée bleu nuit, il apparaissait plus beau que jamais.

― Mais que faites-vous, les garçons ? interrogea Slughorn d'un air faussement indigné. Seriez-vous par hasard en train de dévaliser ma réserve de whisky Pur-Feu ?

― Pas du tout, on n'est pas si soûls que ça, protesta Lupin, échevelé, le visage écarlate. Je n'ai pris que deux verres...

― Quatre, rectifia Black.

― Ah oui, ce n'était pas trois ? dit Lupin d'un air hébété.

Il compta un moment sur ses doigts, puis il remarqua enfin Minerva qui le contemplait fixement, comme hypnotisée.

― Ouah ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Professeur, je ne vous avais pas reconnue ! Vous êtes vraiment... heu... époustouflante, ce soir.

Black étouffa un fou rire, qu'il ravala aussitôt sous le regard noir que lui lança Minerva.

― Heu..., fit-il en se raclant la gorge. En tout cas, on s'amuse bien ici, pas vrai Lunard ?

― J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, je t'avoue, mâchouilla Lupin en se frottant la nuque. Je pense que je ferais mieux de prendre une petite pause avant de...

― Pas question ! Si je t'ai invité à la soirée, ce n'est pas pour que tu te dégonfles au bout de quatre verres seulement ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'il se ronge les sangs pour des bêtises, professeur, expliqua Black en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Vous n'avez rien contre l'idée qu'il se défonce un peu ce soir, hein ?

Minerva se contenta de les regarder sans rien dire. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Karline n'avait pas été invitée. Black faisait partie des élèves préférés de Slughorn, pas Lupin. Pour que ce dernier ait pu venir à la fête, il lui avait fallu une invitation d'un invité de Slughorn. Karline n'avait simplement pas eu cette chance.

― Bon, alors, reprit Black avec désinvolture. Bonne soirée, professeur. Tu viens, Lunard ?

Lupin, qui était occupé à recompter ses doigts, hocha la tête. Il releva les yeux, détailla un bref moment le décolleté de Minerva, lui sourit timidement, puis suivit Black dans la foule.

Minerva demeura sur place, frémissante de chaleur. Il l'avait regardée ! Sa tenue ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent ! Pouvait-il maintenant la désirer comme elle-même le désirait ?

Elle se secoua brusquement l'esprit et but d'une traite la moitié de sa coupe. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces pensées scandaleuses ? Elle ne le désirait pas du tout. Il n'était qu'un stupide gamin qui ne pensait qu'à boire. Elle l'avait cru plus mature que ça.

S'éventant d'une main, elle se retourna pour voir où était passé Slughorn. Ce dernier était en grande conversation avec un grand homme au nez pointu et au crâne dégarni. Elle se joignit à eux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, à écouter distraitement parler Adrian Tutley, le président de l'Association Internationale des Animagi, elle retourna dans la foule, légèrement enivrée par l'alcool. Mine de rien, elle en était déjà à son troisième verre de vin et éprouvait maintenant, une fois encore, une envie folle de revoir Lupin.

Elle trouva Black et Potter, assis à une table en compagnie de Lily Evans, mais Lupin ne figurait pas parmi eux. Où était-il encore ?

Elle balaya la foule du regard. Plusieurs invitées se déhanchaient sur une piste de danse aménagée près du groupe de musiciens. Elle s'approcha. Lupin s'y trouvait peut-être, malgré sa timidité. Lorsqu'on était ivre, même danser comme un idiot devenait possible.

Il était là, mais pas sur la piste de danse. Il se tenait en retrait, à demi caché derrière une large tenture émeraude, et discutait d'un air séducteur avec une jolie fille blonde de Poufsouffle. Minerva se figea, la gorge nouée.

― Mais quel rythme engageant ! s'exclama une voix de stentor. Danseriez-vous avec moi, Minerva ?

Slughorn s'arrêta tout près d'elle. Ses joues luisaient d'un rouge vif et son haleine empestait l'alcool. Il lui posa la main sur la taille et essaya de l'entraîner dans ses mouvements chaloupés, mais elle le repoussa en grimaçant.

― Non, je... je ne danse pas très bien...

― Quelle importance ? Laissez-vous allez ! Personne n'est là pour vous juger !

― Non, vraiment, je... je crois que je vais rentrer...

― Quoi, déjà ?

Slughorn parut éminemment déçu.

― Pourquoi donc ? La soirée vient à peine de commencer.

Minerva lui adressa un sourire navré et regarda à nouveau en direction de la large tenture. À présent, Lupin caressait le dos de la jeune fille en la rapprochant de lui de façon très entreprenante.

― Minerva, écoutez, reprit Slughorn d'un air soudain sérieux. J'aimerais sincèrement passer une soirée avec vous, seul à seule. Peut-on se reprendre demain soir ?

― Non... je veux dire, oui... enfin, peut-être..., répondit Minerva qui luttait maintenant contre une nouvelle chaleur suffocante. On s'en reparlera. Bonne fin de soirée, Horace, et merci beaucoup de m'avoir invitée à votre soirée. C'était très amusant.

― On vous a déjà dit que vous aviez de beaux yeux ?

― Quoi ?

Slughorn s'approcha d'elle, le regard scintillant à la lueur des lampes rouges.

― Vos yeux... pétillent comme un million d'émeraudes.

― Ils pétillent, vraiment ? dit Minerva, incrédule, en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Slughorn s'avança encore, son épaisse moustache lui frôlant presque le nez. Minerva recula d'un pas, mal à l'aise. Il devenait presque aussi entreprenant que Lupin derrière la tenture.

Tout à coup, un cri de douleur transperça la musique. Minerva et Slughorn sursautèrent en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre. À la table de Potter et Black s'élevèrent des rires stupéfaits. Lupin se frottait la joue devant la Poufsouffle blonde, comme si elle venait tout juste de le gifler. Cette dernière paraissait insultée.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Minerva dans le brouhaha de la fête qui se poursuivait sans vraiment y faire attention.

Lupin jeta un regard noir à ses amis, puis s'enfuit sur la piste de danse en bousculant les danseurs sur son passage. Minerva hésita, puis le suivit en plantant Slughorn derrière elle.

― Lupin ? s'écria-t-elle.

Lupin sortit dans le couloir d'un pas furieux, la respiration précipitée. Minerva accéléra sa course et ralentit à sa hauteur.

― Lupin, est-ce que ça va ?

― Non, ça ne va pas ! répondit-il d'un ton brusque. On vient de me coller une baffe en pleine gueule ! Je suis nul !

Minerva ravala un sourire de satisfaction avant de se composer un air plus approprié à la situation.

― Ça ne veut rien dire, dit-elle placidement. Ce n'était tout simplement pas la bonne. D'ailleurs, vous n'étiez pas amoureux de Miss Karline ? Ça ne marche plus avec elle ?

― Mais oui, ça marche toujours ! Justement !

Lupin s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se retourna face à elle, les poings serrés.

― Je n'y arriverai jamais ! s'emporta-t-il, aux bords des larmes. Je n'ai aucune aptitude dans le domaine de la séduction ! La preuve, elle n'a même pas voulu m'embrasser ! Et mes amis qui se fichent de ma gueule, en plus ! Ils ne sont même pas foutus de m'aider ! J'ai l'air d'un con, moi ! Fanny va rire de moi aussi !

― Et si on poursuivait cette conversation dans mon bureau ? suggéra Minerva en jetant autour des coups d'œil inquiets. Ce serait plus discret, vous ne pensez pas ?

Lupin s'essuya les yeux en reniflant.

― D'accord..., répondit-il plus calmement. Mais seulement si je ne vous ennuie pas.

― Vous ne m'ennuyez pas du tout. Suivez-moi.

Ils parcoururent silencieusement les couloirs, jusqu'au bureau de Minerva qui lui ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant d'excitation. Comment la soirée aurait-elle pu mieux se terminer ?

― Quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire dans le fond de la pièce. J'ai du whisky Pur-Feu si c'est ce que vous préférez...

― Non merci, j'ai assez bu pour ce soir, dit Lupin qui s'effondra dans le fauteuil devant le bureau, les mains sur la tête.

― Un verre d'eau, peut-être ?

― Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentille avec moi, professeur ?

L'estomac de Minerva se contracta. Était-il en train de se douter de quelque chose ? Elle devait faire plus attention.

― C'est parce que je me fais du souci pour vous, répondit-elle avec précaution. Vous êtes un élève de ma maison. Vous aider est mon devoir.

― Humpf..., fit Lupin, la tête toujours prise entre ses doigts.

Un peu nerveuse, Minerva fit apparaître sur son bureau une cruche d'eau froide et versa deux verres. Elle en tendit un à Lupin qui se redressa pour le prendre.

― Merci, dit-il d'un ton déprimé.

Tandis qu'il but plusieurs gorgées, Minerva resta debout près de lui, appuyée contre son bureau, son verre dans la main, à l'observer en silence.

― Alors ? dit-elle enfin, intriguée. Pourquoi avoir essayé d'embrasser cette fille si vous êtes toujours amoureux de Miss Karline ?

― Parce que je cherchais à me rassurer, mâchouilla Lupin avec honte. C'était pour apprendre un peu comment embrasser avant de le faire réellement avec Fanny. Mais je sais. Je suis stupide.

― Vous n'êtes pas stupide. Vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne façon, c'est tout.

― Et c'est quoi, la bonne façon ? s'agaça Lupin. C'est mon haleine, le problème ? Ou alors, j'y suis allé trop vite ? J'aurais dû commencer par lui offrir des fleurs, peut-être ?

― Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je veux parler de...

Elle soupira.

― Avez-vous parlé à Miss Karline, Lupin ? demanda-t-elle avec patience. Lui avez-vous confié vos craintes comme je vous l'avais conseillé ?

― Mais lui dire quoi ? s'emporta Lupin. Lui dire qu'elle doit s'attendre à un piètre baiseur ? Que j'embrasse comme un chameau ?

― Vous n'embrassez pas comme un chameau, arrêtez ça !

― Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne m'avez jamais embrassé !

― Alors, embrassez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Un imposant silence tomba dans le bureau. Horrifiée, Minerva manqua de s'évanouir. Venait-elle réellement de dire ça ?

D'un geste tremblant, elle amena son verre à ses lèvres et avala trois grosses gorgées en espérant que ses derniers mots lâchés sous l'impulsion passent inaperçus.

Hélas, Lupin s'esclaffa d'un rire incrédule. Minerva se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

― Je plaisantais ! se justifia-t-elle en tentant de retrouver un semblant de dignité. C'était pour rire !

― Vraiment ? Parce qu'en fait, je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée...

Minerva faillit relâcher son verre.

― Pardon ?

― Mais oui ! affirma Lupin, le visage illuminé. Vous, au moins, vous comprenez pourquoi je suis désespéré. Vous pourriez me donner quelques cours sur le baiser. Ça serait super ! Vous voudriez bien m'aider, professeur ?

Minerva resta figée, dépassée. Elle devait être en train de rêver. Cette réalité était impossible. Ses fantasmes ne pouvaient pas être sur le point de se réaliser.

― Vous... hum... vous voulez quoi... exactement... ? demanda-t-elle lentement. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris...

― J'aimerais vous embrasser, précisa Lupin sur un ton naturel. Pour que vous m'appreniez comment...

C'était donc réel. Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle n'avait qu'à dire « oui » et elle vivrait alors le moment le plus intense de sa vie. Rien qu'à y penser, elle se consumait d'excitation.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était inadmissible. Un professeur n'avait aucun droit de profiter ainsi d'un élève. Si on le découvrait, sa carrière était finie, comme sa réputation. Elle-même se tuerait si elle osait s'abandonner à une telle folie.

Mais la façon dont Lupin s'humectait les lèvres tandis qu'il attendait patiemment sa réponse, les yeux lui détaillant à la fois le visage et le décolleté, la rendait folle de désirs. Pourquoi devait-il la regarder comme ça ?

Elle détourna la tête, la respiration accélérée, essuyant la sueur à l'arrière de son cou. Elle avait chaud de partout. L'atmosphère s'était de surcroît chargée de brûlants courants électriques, qui n'aidaient en rien à ses bouffées de chaleur.

― Vous ne protestez pas, observa timidement Lupin. Ça veut dire que vous le voulez bien... ?

― Non, ça veut dire que je suis choquée ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel excès d'audace de votre part, Lupin ! Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous venez de me demander ? À moi ? Un professeur ?

― Ah... oui... je comprends..., balbutia-t-il en baissant la tête, les joues empourprées. Désolé... J'ai encore beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang, ça doit être pour ça... Mais il n'empêche qu'une seule semaine me reste avant mon rendez-vous et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire pour améliorer mes performances...

― Et vous avez cru qu'en demandant à un professeur...

― Si vous ne le voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je... je me débrouillerai autrement... Mais... je demande juste un baiser, vous savez. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne le voulez pas ? Je veux dire... Je ne le dirai pas à personne, je vous le promets. Ça restera entre nous... Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît...

Il lui adressa un regard implorant, les yeux si brillants que Minerva dut attraper le bord du bureau pour s'empêcher de vaciller. Voilà maintenant qu'il la suppliait.

― Lupin..., articula-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Vous allez trop loin...

― J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'aidiez, professeur, insista-t-il.

― Je... n'ai pas le... droit...

Le cœur battant, en quête de secours, elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur son verre à moitié vide, et à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, changea l'eau en whisky Pur-Feu. Après l'avoir bu d'une traite, elle reposa le verre sur son bureau, mais ça n'apaisa en rien la tension sexuelle qui s'emparait d'elle de façon conséquente. Le corps plus en feu que jamais, elle murmura alors, malgré elle :

― D'accord... et dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis...

Le fauteuil grinça lorsque Lupin se releva avec empressement. Il déposa son verre près du sien et s'approcha d'elle avec des yeux à couper le souffle. Minerva frissonna sous les mains qu'il lui posa sur les épaules. Sa respiration aromatisée d'alcool lui réchauffa les lèvres. Il hésita un instant, comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment procéder, puis, enfin, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Dès qu'il la toucha, Minerva eut l'impression que la pièce se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux. Elle s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber. Ses performances étaient loin d'être celles d'un chameau. Au contraire, ses lèvres étaient tendres, si délicieuses. Il embrassait à merveille.

Elle répondit au baiser avec avidité, le savourant de tout son être, la langue glissée dans sa bouche. Retombée contre le bureau, elle l'étreignit avec plus d'ardeur. Elle fut sur le point de lui arracher sa robe de soirée, quand Lupin la repoussa et la fixa dans les yeux, l'air stupéfait.

― Quoi... ? souffla Minerva, haletante. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Je ne pensais pas qu'embrasser était si bon, professeur..., susurra-t-il.

Elle sourit, frétillante d'émotions. Elle voulut s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres, mais Lupin poursuivit :

― Est-ce que c'est aussi bien de votre côté ? Je veux dire... Je me débrouille bien ? Comment j'étais ?

La pièce cessa si brusquement de tourner que Minerva eut l'impression d'en sentir la secousse sous ses pieds.

― Vous... heu... Oui, vous étiez très bien, Mr Lupin, bredouilla-t-elle, brusquement refroidie dans sa sueur. Très intense, vraiment... un vrai prince charmant... Miss Karline sera renversée par vos performances...

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage de Lupin.

― Oh, merci, professeur ! dit-il en reculant vers la porte. Je suis trop content, je... Merci beaucoup ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! Grâce à vous, je... je suis beaucoup plus confiant. Merci !

― De rien..., répondit Minerva avec un sourire crispé. Ravie de vous avoir apporté mon aide...

― Je retourne à la fête, maintenant. Et je vous jure que je ne parlerai pas à personne de ce baiser. Ça restera notre secret. Merci encore ! Merci beaucoup ! Infiniment !

Et lorsqu'il sortit joyeusement du bureau en refermant la porte, Minerva s'écroula dans le fauteuil devant elle, les doigts sur ses lèvres encore chaudes de la salive de Lupin.

C'était l'enfer qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Maintenant, elle réalisait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _La suite, la semaine prochaine, sans faute, parce que vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. :)_


	4. Abandon

_Bonjour ! :D  
_

 _Prêts à replonger dans les grandes chaleurs ? Parce que là, ça va être très chaud ! *_*_

 _Merci beaucoup à_ **Hely Sappho,** **Alienor la Fantasque, Rinku13, Mileminia** _,_ **Westyversionfrench** _et_ **Indifferente** _pour vos merveilleuses reviews. Encore une fois, vous m'emplissez le cœur de soleil. Merci beaucoup pour votre motivation. :)_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 ― Abandon**

Le lendemain, Minerva avait passé tout le dimanche dans sa chambre, étendue sur son lit, à réfléchir. À la fin de la journée, son esprit s'était retrouvé en bouilli à force d'avoir alterné les fantasmes interdits et les remontrances mentales. La nuit qui avait suivi était restée encore aussi blanche que la précédente, puis ce fut le début d'une nouvelle semaine pénible.

Dumbledore s'inquiétait chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait à la Grande Salle, au détour d'un couloir ou à son bureau. À force de justifications, elle avait fini par épuiser sa réserve de mensonges. Il n'était plus dupe. Il savait que quelqu'un lui causait du tourment, mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un élève ?

Elle avait beau se traiter de tous les noms possibles, qualifier la situation de ridicule, il restait que son cœur souffrait. Elle désirait Lupin. Juste à l'observer, des coups de foudre lui traversaient la poitrine. La façon dont il bougeait, parlait ou riait la rendait folle. Si elle n'avait pas à croiser son regard en plus, ça aurait été plus facile. Mais il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui adresser des sourires discrets lorsqu'il la voyait, comme s'il faisait exprès d'aggraver ses douleurs. Et chaque fois, elle devait réprimer une peine cuisante, parce qu'il n'éprouvait pour elle aucun autre sentiment que de la simple et pure reconnaissance.

D'un autre côté, si cet amour avait été réciproque, la torture aurait été pire. Les relations entre professeurs et élèves devaient rester strictement professionnelles. Aucune histoire d'amour n'était permise. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la résolution restait la même : elle devait l'oublier.

Le vendredi matin, à la veille de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, Minerva s'examinait une fois encore dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. À présent, de profonds cernes violets se creusaient sous ses yeux. Elle se trouvait plus vieille que jamais. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Lupin soit resté indifférent à leur baiser échangé. Karline était mille fois plus belle, plus jeune et plus désirable qu'elle. Minerva, elle, n'était qu'une pauvre bonne femme ménopausée. Qui est-ce qui succomberait à ça ?

Elle se frotta le visage, exténuée, autant physiquement que mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un damné élève ?

Peut-être aussi qu'elle n'y était pour rien. La ménopause lui avait si bien déréglé les hormones qu'il était sans doute normal qu'elle perde la tête. Avec un peu de chance, son calvaire était passager.

La solitude ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il y avait des lustres qu'un homme ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. Après l'échec de ses premiers amours de jeunesse, elle avait toujours fui les nouvelles relations amoureuses possibles. Mais voilà, maintenant, que son corps réclamait le manque.

― Oh, Remus..., gémit-elle en s'enfouissant le visage dans les bras. Mais qu'as-tu fait de moi ?

Il lui avait réveillé de vieilles émotions refoulées depuis des années dans le fond de son être.

Soudain, elle le détesta. Elle devait absolument l'arracher de ses pensées. Elle devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

.

― Votre invitation tient toujours ?

Slughorn, dans l'encadrement de la porte de ses appartements, en robe de chambre, la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

― Minerva ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais que signifie cet honneur de vous voir chez moi, aussi... sublime... à cette heure aussi tardive ?

― Il est à peine neuf heures et demie, dit-elle en repoussant derrière son oreille l'une des mèches libérées de son chignon relâché. Et j'avais envie de vous voir, alors...

― Là ?

― Oui, là ! Vous me faites entrer ?

Slughorn contemplait sa robe décolletée, bouchée bée, comme figé d'incompréhension. Enfin, il écarta son gros ventre de la porte et la laissa passer.

― Si j'avais su que vous veniez, Minerva, je me serais habillé, je...

― Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes très bien comme ça.

Elle alla s'installer sur le divan devant la cheminée du salon et fixa les flammes dans l'âtre en se tortillant les doigts. Slughorn revint un peu plus tard avec un plateau de thé, ses pantoufles bruissant sur le tapis.

― Vous n'auriez pas du vin ? demanda Minerva avant qu'il ne pose sa charge sur la table basse.

― Du vin ? dit Slughorn, surpris. Heu... oui, bien sûr... je reviens tout de suite...

Il fit demi-tour avec son plateau de thé et revint une minute plus tard avec une bouteille poussiéreuse et deux coupes. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse, laissa tomber son lourd derrière sur le divan à côté de Minerva et s'affaira à remplir les coupes.

― Nous buvons à la santé de qui ou de quoi, dites-moi, Minerva ? interrogea Slughorn en se redressant avec les coupes pleines. Tenez. C'est un vin de sirène, vieilli dans la mer. C'est un dénommé Errol Ventdegalets qui m'en a fait cadeau durant mon voyage chez...

― Merci, interrompit Minerva en s'emparant de sa coupe. Hum... Buvons à notre première soirée en tête à tête.

― À notre première soirée en tête à tête, d'accord, dit Slughorn en hochant la tête.

― Santé !

Minerva leva sa coupe qu'elle cogna contre la sienne, dans un joyeux tintement, puis but une généreuse gorgée. Le vin réchauffa sa gorge en apaisant un peu sa nervosité.

Elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'elle venait chercher dans ce salon, en compagnie de Slughorn, mais lorsqu'on était désespéré, on s'accrochait à la moindre idée de secours. Slughorn n'était pas une relation interdite, lui. De plus, il était parfaitement mûr et mature. Certes, il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, mais c'était toujours mieux que le contraire, non ?

― Alors, Minerva, reprit Slughorn en prenant mieux ses aises, les poils de sa moustache trempés de vin. Parlez-moi de vous.

― Ça va, répondit Minerva en s'efforçant de paraître aimable et détendue. Malgré la fatigue des derniers jours, je me porte plutôt bien. Et vous ?

― Oh, je vais très bien, très bien ! s'enthousiasma Slughorn. Figurez-vous que j'ai reçu la semaine dernière une lettre d'Alphina Graindherbe. Pour me remercier de l'avoir présentée à Kevin Hopwood ― vous savez, l'un des champions mondiaux de Bavboules ―, elle m'a envoyé deux billets pour le Congrès International des Chaudrons de Fer.

― Vraiment ?

― Absolument ! Et j'irai volontiers ! Savez-vous que de grandes célébrités se rendent annuellement à ce congrès ? Si ça vous chante, vous pourriez venir avec moi. Mais j'ai déjà promis le deuxième billet à l'un de mes anciens élèves. Vous le connaissez peut-être. Il est aujourd'hui très célèbre. En grande partie grâce à moi...

Minerva hochait la tête, feignant l'intérêt. Mais au bout de vingt minutes à l'écouter monologuer sur les multiples personnalités célèbres qu'il connaissait intimement, il était devenu difficile de réprimer les bâillements et de ne pas se soûler trop vite dans l'alcool.

― ... alors il m'a demandé si j'aimais les ananas confits. Savez-vous ce que je lui ai répondu ?

― Que vous en raffoliez ? présuma Minerva d'un ton ennuyé.

― Oui ! s'exclama Slughorn avec un sourire béat, les joues rougissant à mesure qu'il buvait. N'est-ce pas incroyable ? Le directeur de La Gazette du sorcier _savait_ que j'aimais les ananas confits !

― Stupéfiant, en effet...

― Et savez-vous ce que j'ai dit ensuite ?

― Heu... non. Mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir...

Minerva perdait patience. Elle n'était certes pas venue dans ce salon pour écouter un homme parler tout seul de lui. Elle avait des besoins bien précis. Comment pouvait-elle dévier cette conversation sur une note plus intime ?

― Alors, je lui ai dit...

― Savez-vous que j'aime bien les ananas confits, moi aussi ? coupa Minerva d'un ton abrupt. Je les adore, même.

― C'est vrai ? s'étonna Slughorn.

― Ça nous fait étrangement un bien drôle de point en commun, n'est-ce pas ?

Slughorn éclata d'un grand rire.

― C'est bien étrange, en effet ! Si j'avais su, je vous en aurais bien offert un bol. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne peux jamais résister à tous les manger la journée même que j'en reçois.

Il tapota son ventre gonflé avec humour et Minerva se força à sourire de façon amusée.

― Tout un vice, oui, plaisanta-t-elle.

― Mais cessons de parler de moi, Minerva. Votre intérêt envers ma vie me flatte beaucoup, vraiment, mais vous ? À votre tour de parler, ma chère. Moi aussi je brûle d'en savoir plus sur vous.

Il était temps qu'il se taise, pensa Minerva avec soulagement.

― Merci, dit-elle en se redressant sur le divan. Eh bien...

― Comment avez-vous trouvé Adrian Tutley ? Un homme plein de spiritualisme, non ?

― Heu... oui.

― Justement, après votre départ, je discutais avec lui à votre sujet et nous nous disions : cette femme est une sorcière incontestablement très puissante. Vous savez, Minerva, il était très content d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Pour me remercier, il m'a invité à Londres. Aimable à lui, non ? Il m'invite à boire une tisane avec Darlène McGeoffrey, sur la terrasse même de sa grandiose maison ! Vous ai-je déjà dit, Minerva, à quel point j'aimais les Flambants Bleus ?

― Non..., répondit Minerva d'une voix étouffée, les doigts crispés sur sa coupe à moitié pleine. Non...

Et il fut reparti pour un second monologue fastidieux.

― Écoutez, Horace, interrompit Minerva en déposant sa coupe vide sur la table basse. Je... je crois que je vais m'en retourner...

― Déjà ? s'exclama Slughorn, incrédule. Mais vous venez tout juste d'arriver !

― Je sais, mais il est tard et je suis toujours un peu fatiguée, alors...

― Mais restez ! Ne partez pas tout de suite !

Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de se lever et plongea un regard brillant dans le sien.

― Je veux que vous restiez... Minerva...

Il remonta les doigts le long de son bras. Il sembla hésiter, puis lui effleura la joue en la faisant tressaillir.

― Vous avez de si beaux yeux...

― Merci..., murmura-t-elle.

― Je peux... ?

― Quoi ?

― Je souhaite les contempler dans toute leur splendeur...

Minerva l'interrogea du regard sans comprendre. Il se saisit alors de ses lunettes et les retira lentement. Un frisson chaud la parcourut. Enfin, il passait aux choses sérieuses.

Après l'avoir observée de près en silence, Slughorn approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Minerva vit s'embrouiller chaque gouttelette de vin qui perlait sur les poils de sa moustache touffue. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il fut sur le point de la toucher, quand une vague de chaleur torrentielle la submergea d'un seul coup.

Elle s'écarta en sursautant, le souffle coupé.

― Désolé ! s'affola Slughorn en s'éloignant également. C'est moi ? Je vais trop vite, c'est ça ?

― Non, c'est... c'est juste que..., haleta-t-elle en s'éventant la poitrine à deux mains. C'est ma robe... Il fait chaud, tout à coup.

― Oh..., comprit Slughorn dont les yeux scintillèrent de nouveau. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à l'enlever...

Minerva s'étrangla d'un rire nerveux.

― Horace, je vous en prie, gronda-t-elle.

Elle s'empara au lieu de sa baguette au fond d'une poche et s'aéra le cou d'un vent frais.

― Minerva..., dit Slughorn qui se rapprochait d'elle sur le divan, l'air espiègle. Dites-moi... C'est moi qui vous fais cet effet ?

― On dirait bien, hum ? répondit Minerva qui avait l'impression de cuire sur place.

La chaleur refusait de s'estomper.

Soudain, sans avertissement, Slughorn se jeta sur elle, l'écrasant de son lourd ventre, et lui pressa la moustache sur la bouche.

― Humpf ! cria Minerva en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Sa baguette tomba par terre avec un bruit sec. Elle se débattit, en panique. Dès que Slughorn la relâcha, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et se leva en ramassant sa baguette au passage.

― _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_ s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. _Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?_

― Mais... mais, je... je..., bégaya Slughorn, resté sur le divan à se frotter la joue d'un air abasourdi. Je croyais que...

― _Vous croyiez que quoi ? Que ça me plairait de me faire sauter brusquement par un... un porc ?_

― _Mais c'est vous qui avez commencé !_ s'emporta Slughorn en se levant à son tour, son gros ventre tendu dans sa robe de chambre. Vous arrivez chez moi vêtue comme une... une... Vous me faites les yeux doux ! Vous réagissez favorablement à mes avances ! Enfin, pour moi, c'était clair !

― _Qu'est-ce qui était clair ?_

Slughorn se tut, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Minerva se calma alors en posant une main sur sa tête.

― Je... je m'excuse, haleta-t-elle. Vous avez raison, c'est moi qui ai commencé... Je n'aurais pas dû venir...

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Minerva ? interrogea froidement Slughorn. Je me trompe ou vous vous cherchez ces derniers temps ?

Minerva ferma les yeux en soupirant, humiliée. Dans son esprit revint Remus Lupin, avec son érection en main et un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

― Je... suis juste... surchargée de travail et... je ne dors pas beaucoup...

Elle hésita.

― Il y a aussi... la ménopause... qui ne me facilite pas vraiment la vie...

Slughorn ne changea pas d'expression, les bras croisés. Minerva se mordit la lèvre pendant que ses chaleurs l'envahissaient de nouveau.

― Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ? supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix. Les potions d'hormones... vous connaissez ?

― Sortez de chez moi, Minerva, dit Slughorn en pointant la porte. Je ne vous permettrai pas de vous moquer de moi davantage.

― Mais je suis sérieuse, mes chaleurs sont vraiment dues à...

― _Sortez de chez moi !_ répéta plus fermement Slughorn. Et n'oubliez pas vos lunettes en sortant ! Elles vous aideront peut-être à y voir plus clair dans vos émotions !

.

Dans l'obscurité des couloirs, Minerva marchait d'un pas dépité en direction de ses appartements. Cette soirée avait été un fiasco. Elle aurait dû savoir que cette expérience mènerait tout droit à l'échec. Elle ne désirait pas Slughorn d'un poil. Et Lupin se moquait toujours d'elle dans son esprit.

― Ridicule..., murmura-t-elle au grand portrait qui masquait l'entrée de ses appartements. Complètement ridicule...

Le portrait s'ouvrit avec un discret grincement. Harassée de fatigue et de honte, elle retira ses lunettes qu'elle glissa dans sa poche et se frotta les yeux.

― Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule, professeur ?

― _Aaaargh !_ hurla-t-elle en sursautant si fort que son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. _Lupin !_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, à ma porte ? Vous avez manqué de me faire faire une crise cardiaque !

― Désolé...

Debout contre le mur dans la pénombre, Lupin sourit d'un air anxieux. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama dont la chemise était complètement déboutonnée. Minerva perdit un instant le regard sur son torse imberbe, divinement musclé, avant de se secouer les idées pour revenir immédiatement à elle.

― J'enlève quinze points à Gryffondor, déclara-t-elle sèchement. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis une heure.

― Je sais, désolé..., répéta Lupin.

― Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir.

― Je ne peux pas.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que je ne peux pas dormir !

Il la regarda d'un air implorant, les dents serrées.

― Pouvez-vous encore m'aider, professeur... ? Mon... mon rendez-vous est demain et... et jamais je n'avais été aussi stressé ! J'ai peur que savoir embrasser ne soit pas suffisant... Et puis je ne pense pas avoir été bon avec la langue et tout et...

― _Chuuuut !_ souffla Minerva en lui faisant signe de se taire, les joues en feu. Lupin, ça suffit ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite et retournez vous coucher !

― Mais je suis sûr que je vais tout faire foirer demain ! continua Lupin, désespéré. Je ne pourrais pas vous embrasser encore un peu, juste pour me rassurer encore ?

― _Non !_

― Mais vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m'aider !

Minerva se sentit trembler de toute part. Elle n'en revenait pas. Pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à l'effacer de ses fantasmes, lui revenait vers elle en lui chavirant une fois de plus les émotions.

― Lupin, soyez raisonnable, je ne vais quand même pas vous laisser entrer dans mes appartements ! Et encore moins à cette heure-ci du soir !

― On peut faire ça ici dans le couloir, si vous préférez...

― _On ne va rien faire du tout !_ s'emporta Minerva, les entrailles bouillonnantes. Pour l'amour du ciel, Lupin ! Êtes-vous réellement aussi inconscient que vous en avez l'air ? À force de me torturer comme ça, vous allez finir par me rendre... par me rendre complètement...

― Folle... ?

La voix de Minerva mourut. Le regard insolent qu'affichait à présent Lupin semblait lui communiquer un soudain désir réciproque pour elle. C'en fut trop...

Elle s'avança d'un pas, attrapa sa tête à deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

― Oh, merci, professeur, souffla Lupin en lui enroulant les bras autour de la taille.

Les gestes fébriles, il la fit reculer dans son salon et referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Comme la première fois, les murs autour donnèrent l'impression de tourner à toute allure. Minerva s'agrippa à lui, poussa la langue entre ses lèvres et lui caressa la sienne comme une affamée. Il était trop délicieux, d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir une sublime bosse dans son pyjama.

Elle redoubla d'ardeur pour l'encourager à poursuivre leur baiser. Cette fois, elle le voulait en entier. Il ne lui échapperait pas. Lorsque Lupin lui empoigna un sein, elle émit un soupir de désir, mais il eut un haut-le-corps et retira sa main.

― Je... je m'excuse...

― Pourquoi... ? haleta Minerva en le resserrant contre elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?

― Ce n'était pas volontaire... Je n'ai pas fait exprès de vous... C'est juste que... je perds le contrôle...

― Le contrôle... ?

― Je n'arrive pas à me limiter à juste vous embrasser. J'ai... j'ai comme envie de continuer...

Minerva le regarda dans les yeux, plus enflammée que jamais. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient en désordre devant le regard. Il était merveilleusement et irrésistiblement beau.

― Alors, allez-y..., murmura-t-elle. Ne vous retenez pas...

― Vous êtes sûre ?

Minerva lui prit la main et la reposa sur son sein, l'encourageant à le presser à nouveau. La respiration de Lupin s'accéléra. Fougueusement, il revint l'embrasser et elle en profita pour lui retirer la chemise. La peau de son dos s'avéra tendre sous ses doigts. Elle le caressa, se délecta de la chaleur de son corps, puis elle descendit la main sur une fesse ferme qu'elle lui serra avec envie.

― Venez..., souffla-t-elle, tandis qu'il lui parsemait le cou de baisers brûlants. Venez dans ma chambre...

Elle lui attrapa la main et traversa le salon en vitesse. La chambre était faiblement éclairée par le cadran illuminé. Minerva alluma rapidement quelques bougies du bout de sa baguette magique, qu'elle jeta ensuite sur sa table de nuit, puis poussa Lupin qui tomba le dos sur le lit, frétillant d'excitation. Son pantalon se tendait davantage au niveau de son bas-ventre. Minerva se déchaussa, releva ses jupons et grimpa sur lui.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? demanda Lupin pendant qu'elle explorait ses pectoraux à coup de baisers. Il faut que je fasse quoi ?

― Taisez-vous et abandonnez-vous.

― Okay... okay...

Nerveux, il hocha la tête, puis se cambra lorsqu'elle posa les doigts sur son sexe. Langoureusement, elle lui caressa le membre à travers le pyjama, en extase devant l'objet qui avait alimenté tous ses fantasmes des derniers jours. La dureté de l'appareil était délectable.

Sans plus tarder, elle plongea la main dans le pantalon et sortit devant ses yeux la plus belle érection du monde : enflée, solide, luisante à la lueur des bougies.

Lupin respirait bruyamment.

― Pr-professeur... Je... je ne suis toujours pas certain de ce que je dois ― _aaargh !_

Minerva le prit en bouche avant même de le laisser terminer sa phrase. Elle le savoura de toute sa langue, le suça et le pompa goulûment.

― Oh, putain ! s'exclama Lupin en lui attrapant la tête à deux mains. Putain, c'est... ! C'est trop... ! C'est trop... ! Arrêtez, non, je ne vais pas tenir ! C'est trooooop... !

Dans une secousse, il lui éjacula dans le fond de la gorge et Minerva avala son exquise semence brûlante en trois gorgées.

― Merde ! jura Lupin en se frappant le front. Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais précoce !

― Et alors ? railla-t-elle en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres. Là, au moins, vous serez plus résistant pour la suite...

Elle remonta à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, les cheveux pendant hors de son chignon à moitié défait.

― C'est à votre tour, Mr Lupin, murmura-t-elle. Dévorez-moi... montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire...

Lupin déglutit, l'air subjugué par le sourire lubrique qu'elle s'autorisait à afficher. Il donnait maintenant l'impression de fondre dans le matelas, comme s'il se dégonflait. Durant une seconde, Minerva craignit y être allée trop fort. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Avec toute la vigueur de sa jeunesse, il lui agrippa la tête, l'embrassa profondément, puis la fit basculer sous lui. Le corps frétillant de désirs, il se redressa au-dessus d'elle et s'attaqua à sa robe. Ses doigts maladroits se démenèrent avec les agrafes. Une fois son soutien-gorge à découvert, il lui embrassa la poitrine en lui massant les seins, puis plongea une main sous ses jupons.

Minerva rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, gémissant. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vécu de pareilles sensations auparavant. Les caresses de Lupin sur son intimité lui déclenchèrent sous la peau de puissants courants éclectiques. Son sang s'embrasa.

Lupin lui retira enfin sa culotte, retroussa sa robe et s'installa entre ses jambes écartées.

― Est-ce que je peux... ? haleta-t-il, les yeux mi-clos, visiblement ivre d'envie.

― Et comment ! pressa Minerva en s'accrochant à lui. Vous avez le droit de faire tout ce que vous voulez avec moi ce soir, Mr Lupin ! Tout ce que vous voulez !

Il hocha la tête, fiévreux, et poussa alors sa ferme érection en elle. Minerva étouffa un cri. Il l'emplissait si merveilleusement bien. Plantant les ongles dans le bas de son dos, elle bascula les hanches à la rencontre des siennes et l'encouragea à entamer rapidement les va-et-vient. Lupin s'exécuta avec peine, les mains appuyées de chaque côté d'elle au niveau de son visage.

― Je... je ne vais pas... tenir... encore longtemps..., s'étrangla-t-il, la respiration saccadée. C'est encore trop... bon...

― Continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas !

― Je ne peux pas...

― Continuez !

Lupin serra les dents et poursuivit tant bien que mal ses coups de reins.

Les sensations se déchaînaient en Minerva. Encore quelques minutes de cet assaut sur ses sens et elle atteindrait le septième ciel.

― Continuez ! hurla-t-elle. Oh, oui, continuez ! Oui ! _Oui !_

Dans un dernier coup de boutoir, Lupin se cala dans le plus profond d'elle et y déversa dans ses entrailles de nouvelles giclées ardentes. Minerva explosa au même moment. Secouée de spasmes, elle hurla de plaisir en accueillant l'orgasme, puis ce fut le glorieux soulagement.

Lupin lui retomba dans les bras, en sueur.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ Pas trop eu chaud ? :P_

 _À la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_


	5. Désespoir

_Joyeux Noël ! :D  
_

 _J'espère que vous passez un joyeux temps des fêtes !_

 _Un immense merci à_ **Rinku13,** **Westyversionfrench, maoul92, Alienor la Fantasque, Hely Sappho** _,_ **Mileminia** _et_ **Lylajulia** _pour vos reviews. Chaque commentaire, chaque compliment, chaque joie partagée sur mes écrits est un cadeau ! Je vous adore tant, mes lecteurs !_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 ― Désespoir**

Minerva avait entendu parler de l'ardeur exceptionnelle des jeunes, mais jamais elle n'avait cru qu'elle pouvait s'avérer aussi intense.

Cette nuit-là, Lupin lui avait fait plusieurs fois l'amour. Chaque fois qu'elle l'avait cru mort, il s'était relevé et avait repris ses assauts. Enfin, c'est au bout du dixième orgasme ― ou du onzième, elle n'en savait plus ― qu'elle avait dû le supplier d'arrêter.

À présent, le soleil matinal s'infiltrait par la fenêtre, inondant le lit de chauds rayons. Minerva était blottie dans les bras de son jeune amant, nus tous les deux, tandis qu'il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

― C'était bien, non ? demanda Lupin d'une voix nonchalante.

― À qui le dites-vous ? répondit Minerva, absorbée par les lignes de ses pectoraux qu'elle traçait doucement du doigt. Vous avez été un Dieu, Mr Lupin.

― Tant que ça ? s'étonna-t-il avec amusement. Eh bah, c'est cool. Je suis content que ce soit bien passé. Mais en fait, c'était plutôt facile. Vous aviez raison, faire l'amour s'apprend naturellement. Je n'avais pas à stresser du tout.

Minerva émit un petit rire.

― En effet. En vérité, il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire au lit.

― Vous êtes sûre ?

Lupin lui releva le menton et la regarda dans les yeux d'un air espiègle.

― Je suis un Dieu la nuit, mais le matin, est-ce que je me débrouille aussi bien ?

― Hmmm, il faudrait vous mettre à l'épreuve, ronronna Minerva, le sang se réchauffant dans son bas-ventre. Par où voulez-vous commencer ?

Lupin lui balaya une longue mèche de cheveux et effleura sa lèvre inférieure du pouce.

― Vous êtes belle..., murmura-t-il.

― Merci..., répondit-elle dans un souffle, surprise du compliment. Vous aussi. J'adore vos yeux.

Lupin sourit de façon irrésistible, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser fut savoureux. Minerva eut même l'impression d'y déceler quelque chose de plus, comme un réveil de sentiments sincères.

Il la repoussa ensuite sur le dos, afficha un air carnassier et plongea la tête sous les draps.

― Mais qu'est-ce que... ? dit-elle avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Lupin lui déposa une série de baisers sur la poitrine, lui mordilla les seins et descendit sur son ventre pour lui offrir le même traitement. Minerva éclata de rire.

― Arrêtez, vous me chatouillez.

― J'ai faim de vous, professeur...

Il descendit encore plus bas, mit la bouche contre son intimité et l'embrassa avec tout autant de tendresse.

Minerva cessa de rire. Une myriade de sensations déferla entre ses jambes. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit sous ses caresses. Lupin fouilla son sexe de la langue, la réchauffant de sa salive brûlante, l'émoustillant si bien qu'elle succomba rapidement à la jouissance.

L'orgasme fut à peine retombé que Lupin émergea de sous les draps, s'installa au-dessus d'elle et la pénétra d'un seul coup de bassin. Penché vers son visage, il bougea fermement, les yeux fixés sans vaciller dans les siens, leurs respirations mêlées. Le second orgasme, qui remonta en flèche dans le ventre de Minerva, fut une véritable explosion. Tandis qu'elle fut prise de violentes convulsions, Lupin l'embrassa en lui bâillonnant les hurlements, puis il s'immobilisa dans le plus profond de ses entrailles pour la remplir d'un geyser de sperme. Enfin, la tension se relâcha et un divin bien-être les enroba.

Lupin s'écroula sur Minerva, le souffle court. Il l'embrassa encore, éperdument, les mains plongées dans sa chevelure défaite, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos en l'entraînant avec lui.

― J'y prends goût, professeur, haleta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Maintenant à cause de vous, je vais devenir un vrai obsédé sexuel.

― Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? demanda Minerva, en sueur, encore étourdie après avoir subi autant de plaisir d'un coup.

― Absolument. À partir de maintenant, attendez-vous à ce que je vous saute dessus à la moindre occasion. Je connais des tas de cachettes à Poudlard où je pourrais vous faire crier sans que personne n'entende. Je ne vous donnerai aucun répit. Vous serez à ma merci. Minimum trois orgasmes par jour. Et vous m'en redemanderez. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Minerva resta sans voix, submergée de chaleur.

― Je... vous... Vous ferez vraiment ça... ?

Les yeux de Lupin scintillèrent, puis il éclata de rire.

― Mais non, je blague. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et ce matin restera sous silence, je vous le promets. Ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. J'éviterai même de vous regarder dans les couloirs, si vous voulez, pour être sûr de ne réveiller aucun soupçon. Personne ne saura jamais rien. Et maintenant, je dois y aller. Il faut que je commence à me préparer si je ne veux pas être en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Fanny.

Il lui plaqua un baiser sur la tempe, la relâcha et se tira du lit. Minerva demeura sous les draps, refroidie, le cœur brusquement fissuré dans sa poitrine.

― Vous allez encore à ce rendez-vous... ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque, pendant qu'il renfilait son pantalon de pyjama d'un air léger.

― Bien sûr, je suis plus prêt que jamais grâce à vous ! J'ai vraiment eu de la chance que vous ayez été là pour m'aider. Je n'aurais pas pu profiter de meilleurs cours que ça. Vraiment, grâce à vous, Fanny ne pourra absolument pas me résister.

Il enfila ses chaussettes, tapota son torse nu et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

― Ma chemise est restée dans le salon, c'est ça ?

― C'est ça, murmura Minerva.

― D'accord, je la ramasse en passant. Je file.

Mais avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et la regarda de nouveau.

― Professeur ? dit-il d'un air soudain ému. Je... je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Minerva réprima une exclamation d'amertume.

― Que vous soyez heureux suffit à mon bonheur, Mr Lupin, mentit-elle d'une voix crispée. Maintenant, déguerpissez et allez conquérir cette jolie jeune fille. Vous la méritez.

― Oui... tout de suite...

Lupin sourit, lui offrant une dernière fois son regard si craquant sous sa tignasse en désordre, puis s'éclipsa dans le salon.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma, Minerva s'étendit dans le lit, les yeux au plafond, et poussa un profond soupir de chagrin. Au cours de cette nuit si merveilleuse, elle avait sincèrement cru qu'il avait oublié Karline.

.

― Encore fatiguée, Minerva ?

― Oh, Albus, fichez-moi la paix pour une fois !

Dumbledore la regarda par-dessus sa tasse fumante, les sourcils haussés.

― Désolée, se reprit Minerva en se saisissant de la théière. Après plus de deux semaines sans sommeil, comprenez que je n'ai plus du tout l'humeur à plaisanter.

― Je peux le constater.

Dumbledore déposa sa tasse, s'assura d'un regard que les autres professeurs étaient occupés à converser entre eux, et se pencha vers elle d'un air grave.

― Minerva, dit-il à voix basse. Je vais être obligé d'enquêter sur votre cas si vous ne me dites pas bientôt ce qui vous met dans tous ces états.

― Je vous l'ai déjà dit, le travail m'accable.

― Je ne vous surcharge pas de travail et nous sommes encore loin de la session des examens. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Ça ne vous regarde pas.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Je suis ménopausée, voilà ! lâcha-t-elle enfin d'une voix étouffée, en éclaboussant la table de thé. Vous êtes content, maintenant ? Vous savez tout ! Les bouffées de chaleur m'empêchent de dormir. Voilà pourquoi je suis toujours au bout du rouleau !

Dumbledore la scruta calmement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

― Mais encore ? demanda-t-il.

― Comment ça, _mais encore_?

Énervée, Minerva empoigna une serviette de table et essuya sa main brûlée.

― C'est tout ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications à mon humeur de chien !

― Je vais dans ce cas commander auprès d'Horace une potion pour vos hormones, Minerva, en espérant y voir du changement assez tôt. En attendant, faites un effort pour éviter de me parler sur ce ton désagréable. Un sucre dans votre thé ? Ou un peu de citron ?

Minerva ne répondit pas et fixa avec affliction Lupin et Karline près des portes de la Grande Salle. Ils discutaient avec enthousiasme. Dans une heure, ils se promèneraient main dans la main à Pré-au-Lard et feraient l'amour dans une chambre des Trois Balais. Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, son cœur se déchirait.

.

Une légère neige recouvrait les toits du village. Les vents étaient discrets et la fraîche atmosphère ensoleillée était douce. Par conséquent, beaucoup de monde encombrait les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Enveloppée dans sa cape d'hiver, Minerva se déplaçait parmi les foules et regardait sans grand intérêt la marchandise exposée dans les vitrines des magasins. Elle déambulait, tout simplement, sans but précis.

Au départ, elle avait préféré rester à Poudlard et s'occuper à son bureau pour ne pas supporter la vue de Lupin et Karline en pleines amours passionnées. Mais elle s'était ravisée. S'enfermer toute seule avec elle-même, avec ses tourments et ses chaleurs, l'aurait conduit directement à la démence. Mieux valait se changer les idées dehors. De toute manière, parmi toute cette masse de monde, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle tombe sur le jeune couple.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Elle aperçut Lupin, au loin, devant la vitrine d'un fleuriste, qui regardait les nombreux bouquets multicolores exposés à l'entrée. Son estomac se crispa, puis à sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçut qu'il était seul.

Pourquoi Karline n'était-elle pas avec lui ? Le rendez-vous était-il annulé ? S'était-il passé un victorieux fiasco qui avait amené Karline à le larguer avant l'heure ?

Saisie d'espoirs, Minerva marcha dans sa direction, contournant les gens sur son passage. Elle était à deux mètres de le rejoindre, quand Black sortit tout à coup de la boutique.

― Lunard, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu entres ou quoi ?

― Oui, j'arrive, répondit Lupin. C'est parce que je regardais le bouquet juste là, le rouge. Tu crois que Fanny l'aimerait ?

Minerva s'immobilisa, frappée de désillusion.

― Bah ouais, ça fait très Gryffondor, commenta Black en examinant la gerbe de roses en question. Prends celles-là et dépêche-toi. Karline va t'attendre. C'est Cornedrue qui te les paie.

― Je peux payer, j'ai encore quelques Mornilles...

Lupin suivit Black à l'intérieur et Minerva resta seule avec un sentiment cuisant de ridicule.

Qu'avait-elle espéré au juste ? Qu'il lui revienne en lui déclarant son amour ? Que Karline, en fait, n'était pas vraiment l'élue de son cœur ?

Minerva avait maintenant envie de s'arracher la tête pour ne plus penser. Elle devait retrouver la raison. Ses émotions chamboulées devenaient éprouvantes. Elle aurait dû commander cette potion d'hormones dès le début. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fière, elle aurait pu éviter de se rendre jusque là, à désirer un stupide élève qui ne pensait qu'à sa propre petite personne sans se soucier des autres.

Elle devait boire quelque chose. Ses mains tremblaient et les chaleurs lui remontaient à la nuque.

Parmi les foules, elle allongea instinctivement le pas vers le pub des Trois Balais, quand elle se souvint que l'endroit était destiné à l'après-midi torride de Lupin avec Karline. Elle fit si brusquement volte-face qu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

― Aïe ! cria une voix de jeune fille.

Sonnée, Minerva se frotta le front et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

― Miss Karline ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Entourée de ses amies, Karline repoussa derrière ses épaules son épaisse chevelure noire enjolivée de torsades. Un maquillage impeccable accentuait ses grands yeux d'un vert pétillant. Ses seins ronds et fermes remplissaient un décolleté très échancré et les pans d'une somptueuse robe dépassaient de sous sa cape. La jeune Serdaigle était resplendissante.

― Vous êtes conviée à un rendez-vous galant, je présume ? demanda froidement Minerva.

― Heu... oui, répondit Karline en rougissant. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

― Affublée d'un rouge à lèvres aussi flamboyant, difficile de passer inaperçue. L'homme qui vous attend vous paie pour vous farder de la sorte ?

Karline écarquilla les yeux et échangea des regards surpris avec ses amies.

― Je fais des blagues, bien sûr, railla Minerva, sans toutefois ajouter de note d'humour dans son ton de voix hostile. Seulement, sachez que les hommes, en général, ont horreur de se retrouver barbouillés après un baiser. Si j'étais vous, j'exagérerais un peu moins dans le maquillage.

― D'accord... Merci du conseil... professeur..., répondit Karline, moitié incrédule, moitié insultée.

― Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'enlève cinq points à Serdaigle pour m'avoir percutée.

― Quoi ? Mais c'est vous qui...

― Trois points de moins pour oser répliquer. Laissez-moi également vous suggérer de recouvrir ce décolleté de mauvais goût. Non seulement vous risquez de prendre froid, mais c'est indécent. Bonne journée.

Et elle s'en retourna avec une satisfaction féroce d'avoir ébranlé la petite prétentieuse. Par contre, sa jalousie ne s'amenuisa pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Plus que jamais elle avait envie de lui crever ses seins parfaits.

― Je dois me calmer !

Elle se frotta le visage d'une main et bifurqua dans une rue latérale, en direction de La Tête de Sanglier.

Une forte odeur de chèvre régnait dans le pub miteux. Minerva grimaça de dégoût en s'avançant sur le sol de pierre crasseux. L'endroit était loin d'être chaleureux, mais au moins, étant donné son impopularité, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée. Deux clients seulement étaient présents, accoudés au comptoir, le crâne entouré de bandages grisâtres.

Relevant le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête, Minerva s'approcha de la table la plus éloignée, épousseta sur la chaise la poussière épaisse qui s'y était accumulée et s'assit. Un instant plus tard, le barman sortit de l'arrière-salle d'une démarche de crabe et vint l'accoster.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna-t-il dans son imposante barbe grise.

― Un whisky Pur-Feu, répondit-elle. Et très fort, je vous prie.

.

Minerva avait perdu la notion du temps. Ivre jusqu'aux oreilles, elle avait passé tout l'après-midi à La Tête de Sangler, à noyer sa peine d'amour dans l'alcool. Si seulement, elle pouvait se confier. Mais elle ne déclencherait que des scandales. Comment un professeur pouvait-il être tombé amoureux d'un élève ? Et avoir couché avec lui par surcroît ? Le crime ferait assurément la une des journaux.

À présent dégrisée, elle marchait de nouveau dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, d'un pas digne d'un spectre. À en juger par le soleil bas et la diminution des foules, la soirée commençait. La majorité des élèves étaient retournés à Poudlard.

Slughorn surgit de derrière la porte de l'Apothicaire. Aussitôt, Minerva se détourna pour échapper à son regard, mais en vain.

― Minerva ! s'exclama Slughorn en s'avançant vers elle, un petit sac de papier brun serré dans la main.

Coiffé d'un énorme bonnet de fourrure, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui adressa un large sourire sous sa moustache. Son enthousiasme fut tel qu'on aurait dit que leur soirée amère de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu.

― Écoutez, Minerva, si vous le voulez bien, je vous invite à venir boire un verre avec moi.

― C'est très gentil, mais je rentrais justement au château.

― Minerva, reprit Slughorn avec un air de reproche. Je vous en prie.

Elle hésita. Finalement, comme elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir insulté la veille, elle accepta à contrecœur.

Un peu plus tard, ils entrèrent dans l'auberge enfumée des Trois Balais. Minerva espérait de tout cœur que Lupin et Karline aient terminé leur aventure et qu'ils s'en soient retournés aux châteaux comme les autres. Elle ne voulait pas les voir redescendre l'escalier avec leur mine réjouie.

― Un vin d'elfe, ça vous dit ? proposa Slughorn.

― Non merci. Juste un verre d'eau.

― De l'eau ? s'étonna-t-il. Vraiment ?

― Oui, s'il vous plaît. J'ai déjà assez bu tout à l'heure.

Pendant que Slughorn alla commander les boissons au comptoir, Minerva repéra une table inoccupée près d'une fenêtre et s'installa en enlevant sa cape qu'elle accrocha sur le dossier de la chaise à côté. Slughorn revint avec un jus d'ananas décoré d'une ombrelle et un verre d'eau glacé. Il s'assit devant elle en faisant craquer la chaise, posa les boissons sur la table et regarda Minerva d'un air désolé.

― Pardonnez-moi pour hier, Minerva, dit-il à brûle-pourpoint. J'ai été injuste envers vous. Je ne me suis pas montré compréhensif.

― Non, c'est moi qui vous ai manqué de respect.

― J'aurais dû m'apercevoir que vous cherchiez simplement du soutien. Mais maintenant, je comprends. Et je suis là pour vous, Minerva.

Il lui serra la main sur la table d'un geste compatissant, puis il tapota la poche de sa veste, là où il avait rangé le sac brun.

― Je viens d'acheter les ingrédients pour votre potion, dit-il. D'ici demain soir, vous aurez sans faute votre remède.

― Merci, répondit Minerva.

Avec malaise, elle but une gorgée de son eau. Dumbledore avait dû parler à Slughorn pour que ce dernier la pardonne aussi vite et consente à l'aider. À présent, elle redoutait de voir naître dans l'école des rumeurs compromettantes à son sujet. Pourvu que cette histoire de troubles d'hormones reste entre eux.

Un groupe de filles entrèrent en trombe dans le pub, plaisantant et gloussant bruyamment. Minerva reconnut les amies de Karline. Elles se commandèrent des Bièraubeurres au comptoir et vinrent s'installer à la table juste derrière elle, à sa grande irritation. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre encore parler de cette satanée Karline.

― Minerva, il faut que je vous dise..., reprit Slughorn en enlevant son bonnet de fourrure qu'il serra entre ses mains. Hier, quand je me suis emporté contre vous...

― Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous justifier, Horace, coupa Minerva en essayant d'ignorer les rires frénétiques derrière elle. Je comprends pourquoi vous vous êtes emporté contre moi.

― Non, vous ne savez pas. Ou peut-être que si, je n'en sais rien. Mes émotions me trahissent souvent. Vous savez, la subtilité n'est pas mon plus grand talent.

Il émit un rire nerveux qui agita les poils de sa moustache.

― Wendy Figgin me le disait aussi. Vous connaissez Wendy Figgin ? Il travaille au ministère, au Département des mystères, et...

― Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire, Horace ? interrompit Minerva avant qu'il ne se perde encore dans ses monologues assommants. De quelles émotions parlez-vous ?

Slughorn déglutit.

― Ne vous choquez pas, Minerva, dit-il d'un ton suppliant. Ça ne vous engagera à rien.

― Pourquoi je me choquerais ? Vous avez le droit d'éprouver les émotions que vous voulez.

― Merci, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, les doigts serrés sur son bonnet. Eh bien, Minerva... Je dois vous avouer que... que je suis amoureux de vous.

Au même moment, une explosion de gloussements retentit dans le dos de Minerva qui sursauta. Elle craignit que les filles aient entendu la déclaration de Slughorn, mais il n'en fut rien. Leur brusque affolement était dû à une tout autre raison.

Au pied de l'escalier, à l'extrémité du comptoir, Lupin embrassait passionnément Karline. En les voyant, Minerva sentit son cœur chavirer.

― Eh oui, Minerva, je suis tombée sous votre charme, poursuivit Slughorn sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. J'ai toujours voué une admiration particulière pour vous. Albus parle de vos accomplissements avec une très grande fierté. Vous êtes un symbole de puissance. Beaucoup vous admirent.

― C'est... très gentil..., articula Minerva, suffoquée dans la vague d'émotions qui la submergeait.

Lupin et Karline semblaient soudés l'un à l'autre, se dévorant la bouche sans retenue.

― Et lorsque je vous ai vue pour la première fois dans cette robe, l'autre jour... j'ai perdu la tête. Jamais mon vieux cœur n'avait battu avec autant d'ardeur. J'ai voulu à tout prix vous inviter chez moi. Mais avec vos nombreux refus, j'avais perdu espoir... jusqu'à ce que vous veniez frapper chez moi hier soir, dans cette même tenue qui vous va si bien. À ce moment-là, Minerva, j'étais comme sur un nuage. Je croyais que mon rêve se réalisait et que vous veniez m'annoncer que vous m'aimiez aussi. Vous pouvez comprendre, maintenant, ma colère d'avoir été si durement détrompé. Sur le moment, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Ça vous choque ?

― Non, ça va, couina Minerva en s'emparant de son verre dont elle but plusieurs gorgées.

― Si, ça vous choque, ça se voit, insista Slughorn avec patience. Vous semblez toute bouleversée. C'est parce que ce n'est pas réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Minerva qui s'empressa de les retenir en battant des cils.

― Non..., dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Non, ce n'est pas réciproque...

― Mais ce n'est pas grave, rassura précipitamment Slughorn en lui attrapant la main. Ce n'est jamais la fin du monde. C'est une question d'acceptation. Une fois la peine passée, on se relève et on se tourne vers de nouvelles conquêtes.

Lupin se décolla enfin de Karline. Tous deux arboraient des joues rougies et des cheveux ébouriffés. Ils se saluèrent d'une dernière caresse, puis Lupin sortit de l'auberge en ajustant sa cape sur ses épaules.

― Je vais m'en remettre, Minerva, continua Slughorn avec douceur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Albus est là aussi pour me soutenir. Mais vous ? Allez-vous vous en remettre également, Minerva ?

― Je... je ne sais pas..., murmura-t-elle, effondrée. J'imagine que oui...

Slughorn lui tapota la main avec compassion.

― Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes, le temps que vous repreniez un peu vos esprits. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il posa son bonnet sur la table, se leva dans un raclement de chaise et se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce, en saluant au passage Karline qui s'empressait de rejoindre ses amies d'un air extatique.

― Il était trop intense ! s'écria-t-elle dans le dos de Minerva. Il est vraiment le gars de l'année, les filles, tout à fait un rêve !

― Sérieusement ? s'exclama l'une de ses amies, avide. Oh, Fanny, il faut absolument que tu nous racontes tout en détail !

― Eh bien, il ne s'est pas jeté sur moi comme tous les autres gars, raconta Karline, surexcitée. Il a pris son temps avant de m'embrasser. Il était doux, attentionné. Il m'a déshabillée lentement.

Les filles poussèrent des gloussements suraigus. Minerva appuya les coudes sur sa table et se prit la tête à deux mains.

― Et après ? encouragea une autre amie. Il a fait quoi ?

― Il s'est servi de sa langue !

― Wouaoh, trop intense !

― Je vous le jure, il m'a fait jouir au moins une dizaine de fois, un long moment de bonheur, couchée sur le lit ! Il est tellement attentionné, je vous dis ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré un gars qui savait mettre son plaisir de côté pour s'occuper du mien en premier. Et quand il m'a baisée ― mais une baise de rêve, les filles ! ― quand il m'a baisée, attention, il a duré plus longtemps en moi que tous mes ex réunis ensemble !

Les amies émirent des exclamations incrédules.

― Non, c'est vrai ?

― Si ! jubila Karline. Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai gagné le gros lot avec ce gars ! Je ne sais pas où il a appris à baiser comme ça, mais tant qu'il restera un trésor de sexe, je le garde ! Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu chez un gars ! Un baiseur de rêve !

Minerva se leva brusquement en repoussant sa chaise d'un coup de pied. Sans un regard en arrière, elle ramassa sa cape qu'elle déploya sur ses épaules et marcha tout droit vers la sortie.

Son corps s'était embrasé, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir de la vapeur lui sortir des oreilles. Par conséquent, la température glaciale qui avait chuté dehors, en raison du soleil couchant, la laissa complètement indifférente.

Les yeux fixés devant, elle marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'au château, grimpa quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier dans le hall et prit la direction de ses appartements.

Une fois enfermée dans sa chambre, elle resta debout un instant, immobile, tremblante de tout son être, puis elle laissa échapper un rugissement de rage.

Elle attrapa le cadran sur sa table de nuit et le lança de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'appareil se fracassa sur le sol en émettant un tintement sourd. Elle fit subir le même traitement aux bougies, qu'elle écrasa en plus sous la semelle de ses bottines encore trempée de neige, puis s'attaqua à ses oreillers qu'elle roua de coups de poings déchaînés.

Enfin, elle s'écroula en travers de son lit et pleura bruyamment à chaudes larmes.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

 _Désolée pour cette note de tristesse en ces temps de Noël. J'espère que vous me pardonnerai. En attendant la suite (le dernier chapitre ― oui, déjà), passez un joyeux temps des fêtes !  
_

 _À bientôt ! :)_


	6. Méprise

_Bonne année ! :D  
_

 _Mille excuses pour ce retard de publication. Je suis tombée malade et j'ai dû prendre un temps pour récupérer. C'est qu'on s'amuse fort chez nous, durant le temps des fêtes. Les nombreux party ont fini par m'achever ! J'espère que vous avez eu bien du plaisir, vous aussi. ;)_

 _Merci infiniment à vous pour vos cadeaux de reviews :_ **Rinku,** **Hely Sappho _,_ Alienor la Fantasque, maoul92, Westyversionfrench, Mawenn35, Skaelds, Mileminia, Eladora, Indifferente** _et_ **Diaenolys**. _Vos commentaires et vos compliments me touchent toujours énormément. C'est si motivant. Je vous aime tellement._

 _(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling)_

 _Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 ― Méprise**

Une fois encore, Minerva n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. À sa coiffeuse, elle fixait son pâle reflet cadavérique dont les cernes noirs mangeaient si bien ses yeux qu'elle ressemblait à une tête de mort. Ses joues affaissées scintillaient encore de larmes. Elle était abominable.

Comment se ressaisir ? Elle avait toujours su supporter les drames avec courage, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour, elle perdait ses moyens. Elle était prise au piège. Elle pouvait éviter de le croiser dans les couloirs, ne plus jamais le regarder, se comporter comme s'il n'existait plus, mais tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir l'affronter en classe. Elle était son professeur. L'ignorer était impossible.

Minerva étouffa un sanglot, les lèvres tremblotantes. Si seulement, elle pouvait le fuir...

.

Il était passé l'heure du dîner quand on frappa soudain à sa porte. Avachie sur le divan devant l'âtre en cendre, une bouteille de vin à la main, Minerva demeura immobile. Il était hors de question qu'on la surprenne dans cet état. Elle n'était pas même habillée.

Mais les coups se renouvelèrent, insistants.

― Minerva, cria la voix de Dumbledore. Je sais que vous êtes là. Ouvrez, je vous prie.

Minerva serra les dents pour ravaler une nouvelle avalanche de larmes.

― Je viens vous apporter des sandwiches, continua Dumbledore. Vous devriez avoir faim. Je ne vous ai pas vue une seule fois à la Grande Salle, aujourd'hui. Et aucun elfe de maison n'est venu s'occuper de vous. J'ai vérifié.

― Je ne veux voir personne ! répondit Minerva en reniflant.

― J'ai aussi un cadeau pour vous.

― Allez-vous-en, je... je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Dumbledore resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il hésitait, puis il reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

― Minerva, si vous n'ouvrez pas immédiatement cette porte, je la fais sauter d'un sort.

― D'accord ! abandonna-t-elle enfin. C'est bon, vous avez gagné !

Furieuse, elle s'arracha de son divan, posa la bouteille sur la table basse et s'approcha de la porte en lissant sa chemise de nuit de flanelle. Elle ouvrit. Encombré d'un plateau de sandwiches, Dumbledore haussa les sourcils en la voyant.

― Minerva... vous n'avez jamais eu meilleure mine.

― Oh, taisez-vous ! s'agaça-t-elle en retournant devant la cheminée. N'en profitez pas pour vous moquer de moi !

― Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore dormi de la nuit ?

Dumbledore referma la porte du pied et vint déposer sa charge sur la table basse près de la bouteille.

― Boire ne réglera pas vos problèmes...

― Si vous êtes venu pour me faire la morale, Albus, vous pouvez tout de suite repartir ! coupa sèchement Minerva. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à tolérer la moindre remontrance !

― Pardonnez-moi.

Calmement, Dumbledore sortit de sa poche un petit flacon opaque qu'il déposa également sur la table basse.

― De la part d'Horace, expliqua-t-il laconiquement.

Puis il s'installa sur le divan et tapota la place à côté de lui pour l'inviter à en faire autant. Minerva obtempéra en soupirant.

― Je suis déplorable, déclara-t-elle d'un ton déprimé. Excusez-moi, Albus, je ne me supporte plus moi-même.

― Je comprends, rassura Dumbledore. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile.

― Vraiment ? Vous avez déjà vécu la ménopause ?

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

― Non, Minerva. Je voulais plutôt parler de l'amour à sens unique, bien sûr.

― L'amour à sens unique ? répéta Minerva avec appréhension. Vous voulez parler d'Horace... ?

― De qui vous voulez...

Derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux de Dumbledore donnaient souvent l'impression qu'il savait tout. Minerva sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

― Je... je suis navrée pour Horace, balbutia-t-elle. J'espère qu'il s'en remettra. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour lui.

― Et vous, Minerva ? répliqua Dumbledore, serein. Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il _à vous_ pour vous en remettre ?

― À moi ? dit-elle en feignant d'ignorer ses insinuations. Enfin, moi, je vais bien. C'est le manque de sommeil qui me rend anxieuse. Une fois que j'aurai réglé le problème de mes hormones...

― Minerva, ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Minerva se tut, mal à l'aise. Aussitôt, elle reprit la bouteille et but au goulot.

― Comment va Remus ? demanda alors Dumbledore.

Elle recracha brusquement sa gorgée dans le plateau de sandwiches.

― Comment ça, Remus ? s'affola-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que Lupin a à voir là-dedans ?

― Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il se soit fait une nouvelle petite amie, dit Dumbledore en s'examinant les ongles. On ne parle plus que de ça dans les couloirs. Miss Karline est plutôt d'un naturel très expansif.

― Eh bien, tant mieux pour eux.

Minerva s'efforça de respirer normalement.

― Après tout ce temps à espérer la conquérir, si Lupin a réussi, je suis bien contente pour lui. Karline est jolie, non ? C'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Je leur souhaite une relation épanouie.

― Pourtant, je ne vous sens pas très enjouée, observa Dumbledore. Je m'abuse ou vous n'aimez pas beaucoup cette jeune fille ?

― Qui ça, la raccrocheuse ? Je veux dire...

Minerva enleva ses lunettes et se passa une main dans le visage.

― Non, en effet, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, avoua-t-elle. J'ai su qu'elle avait déjà passé plusieurs... prétendants dans sa vie... Lupin va devoir rester vigoureux. Je crains qu'à la moindre baisse de performance au lit, il se retrouve largué sans ménagement ni aucune considération. Il me semble qu'il mérite mieux qu'une... qu'une... qu'il mérite mieux qu'elle.

― Je vois, dit Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe. Et quel type de... petite amie pensez-vous qu'il mériterait, dites-moi ?

― Je n'en sais rien, quelqu'un qui démontrerait plus de respect envers lui, quelqu'un qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est, qui sache réaliser que Lupin est un garçon formidable...

― Quelqu'un comme vous ?

Les poumons de Minerva se vidèrent brusquement de leur air.

― Qu-quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Quelqu'un comme... ? Moi... ? Je... Mais enfin, Albus, c'est ridicule ! Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire là ? Je vous rappelle que Remus Lupin est un élève.

― Ça n'empêche pas certains sentiments de se développer malgré tout...

Devant le regard perçant de Dumbledore, Minerva déglutit. Décidément, il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans son esprit torturé. Elle renfila ses lunettes, secoua le collet de sa chemise de nuit et essuya la sueur dans son front.

― Je... je ne suis pas certaine de... de saisir où vous voulez en venir...

― Bien sûr que vous saisissez.

― Non !

Dumbledore se pencha vers elle, lui passa un doigt fin sous le menton et lui releva la tête pour l'empêcher de fuir ses yeux.

― Minerva..., dit-il d'un ton grave. Vous êtes amoureuse.

Ces mots provoquèrent en elle un torrent d'affliction si intense qu'elle fondit instantanément en pleurs. Elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier, en douleur.

― J'ai... j'ai essayé..., sanglota-t-elle, terrifiée, les mains serrées sur la bouteille. J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé, je vous le jure, Albus, que j'ai essayé de me contrôler ! Mais avec le manque de sommeil... les bouffées de chaleur... et lui qui... qui semblait prendre plaisir à me rendre folle...

― Je sais, Minerva, je sais, dit doucement Dumbledore en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous ressentez. Je connais ces sentiments. Je sais qu'il est impossible de lutter contre ça.

― Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? hoqueta-t-elle. J'ai tellement honte... Je me sens incapable de continuer...

― Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelques vacances ?

― Et lui qui n'a même pas conscience de la souffrance dans laquelle il me fiche !

― Il est peut-être plus conscient qu'il en a l'air ?

Minerva renifla avec incrédulité.

― Non... pas du tout...

― Minerva, dit Dumbledore en lui enlevant la bouteille des mains, qu'il reposa sur la table basse. À présent, vous allez passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avec vos potions et vous irez demain parler à Remus.

― Je ne vais pas aller parler à Lupin ! glapit-elle avec effarement. Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

― Parce qu'il se morfond peut-être comme vous de son côté.

― N'importe quoi ! Cessez de dire des bêtises et n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il éprouve une once de compassion pour la vieille coincée ménopausée que je suis !

― Et si c'était plus que de la compassion ? suggéra Dumbledore, les yeux brillants. Minerva, vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi il insistait tant sur _votre_ aide _à vous_ ?

― _Nooooon !_

Elle se leva d'un bond et le darda d'un regard révolté.

― _Mais enfin, Albus !_ s'emporta-t-elle avec véhémence. D'abord, je ne sais pas comment vous avez entendu parler de _l'aide_ que j'apportais à cet élève, mais sachez que ça ne signifie strictement rien ! Non mais m'avez-vous regardée ? Comment, diable, un jeune garçon, aussi plein de vie soit-il, pourrait-il bien me désirer ? Considérez aussi l'écart monumental d'âge entre nous ! Sincèrement, Albus, au lieu de perdre votre temps à m'infliger de faux espoirs, aidez-moi plutôt à l'oublier !

Elle s'empara de la bouteille sur la table basse, en engloutit les dernières gorgées de vin, puis déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise de nuit pour évacuer la chaleur qui l'étouffait.

Dumbledore se leva à son tour, infiniment calme, et s'approcha d'elle en écartant les bras dans une invitation. Minerva se lassa aussitôt tomber contre lui, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule, et s'abandonna une nouvelle fois aux larmes.

― Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Albus ? gémit-elle en relâchant la bouteille vide qui percuta le sol dans un grand bruit. Vous devriez me renvoyer, me demander d'aller faire mes valises. Ce que j'ai fait est inadmissible. Un professeur n'a pas le droit de désirer un élève comme ça.

― Je sais..., murmura Dumbledore en lui tapotant le dos. Je sais...

― Alors, pourquoi m'encourager à retourner vers lui ?

Dumbledore poussa un infime soupir.

― Tout ce que je veux, Minerva... c'est votre bonheur.

.

Grâce aux potions de sommeil et d'hormones, Minerva dormit durant toute la nuit entière, sans se réveiller une seule fois. Le bien réparateur qui en résulta lui procura un regain de force mentale si puissant qu'elle retrouva enfin la grande partie de ses esprits. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était perdue. Due aux grandes chaleurs, sa raison s'était enlisée dans un bourbier d'émotions absurdes. Mais à présent, tout allait bien. Remus Lupin se rangeait déjà dans un coin de sa tête, dans la section du passé.

Une nouvelle semaine débuta. Lors du petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle, Dumbledore lui rappela son devoir d'aller parler à Lupin, mais elle préféra laisser cet épisode de sa vie tel quel, sans chercher à l'empirer inutilement. Lorsqu'elle pouvait refouler ses sentiments, elle se sentait mieux. De plus, Lupin n'avait pas besoin de récupérer son emprise sur elle.

Cependant, durant le cours avec les septièmes années, Minerva échoua à empêcher les plaies de son cœur de se rouvrir. Lupin lui avait adressé une dizaine de regards irrésistibles, et cela même si elle s'était appliquée à l'ignorer. Pourquoi devait-il s'entêter à vouloir la remercier ? Elle s'en fichait éperdument que sa relation avec Karline soit merveilleuse grâce à elle.

À la fin de la journée, elle s'installa à son bureau et se concentra sur les travaux d'élèves à corriger. La paix dans les émotions était toujours plus facile à trouver quand on s'occupait l'esprit. Elle pensait pouvoir conserver cet état de tranquillité jusqu'au soir, quand on frappa tout à coup à sa porte.

― Entrez ! répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était Lupin.

Le sourire timide, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança silencieusement dans le bureau. Minerva baissa vite la tête et fit mine d'être très occupée avec ses corrections.

― Mr Lupin, dit-elle sèchement, d'un ton impeccablement professionnel. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

― Je voulais vous parler après le cours, mais vous aviez déjà quitté la classe. Est-ce que je peux... ?

Lupin mit la main sur le dossier du fauteuil devant elle et attendit son approbation pour s'asseoir. Minerva hésita.

― Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder.

― Je peux revenir un peu plus tard, si vous voulez, dit-il précipitamment. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

― C'est à quel sujet ?

Lupin se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

― Bah... c'est pour vous parler de mon rendez-vous avec Fanny... Vous ne voulez pas savoir si ça s'est bien passé ?

― Et en quoi cela me regarderait-il ? demanda froidement Minerva, les doigts se serrant sur sa plume. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez passé un après-midi de rêve. Pour le reste, les détails vous appartiennent.

― Oui, c'était pas mal, c'est vrai, confirma Lupin en hochant la tête. C'était même extraordinaire.

― Tant mieux, répliqua Minerva en se repenchant sur ses copies de travaux. Je suis ravie que tout se soit bien passé.

― Merci, dit Lupin.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Durant un moment, on n'entendait plus que le grattement de la plume de Minerva qui poursuivait ses corrections, le cœur lourd, puis Lupin poussa un profond soupir.

― En fait, non, c'était d'une nullité totale ! déclara-t-il brusquement.

Minerva releva les yeux, surprise.

― Quoi ?

― Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, dit-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil d'un air atterré. J'étais pourtant prêt, plein de confiance en moi. Ça aurait dû fonctionner, mais j'étais nul. J'étais tellement nul.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

― Mais ce n'était pas de votre faute, rassura-t-il rapidement. Vous m'aviez donné un cours parfait. C'est moi. Quelque chose a disjoncté dans ma tête.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta Minerva, prise d'un espoir insensé.

Lupin expira une seconde fois, grimaçant de honte.

― Quand je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre avec elle, commença-t-il, je me suis aperçu que je n'avais aucun désir pour elle.

Minerva sentit une telle sensation de bonheur que son cœur s'allégea d'un coup.

― C'est vrai ? dit-elle d'un air avide. Vous n'aviez pas du tout de désirs pour elle ?

― Pas une once ! déplora Lupin en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Au début, je pensais que c'était à cause de la nuit mouvementée qu'on a passée ensemble, professeur. J'étais tellement fatigué. Je pensais qu'en l'embrassant, l'excitation me reprendrait, mais non ! J'étais complètement vide des émotions intenses que j'avais éprouvées pour vous. Pire encore, je n'arrivais même pas à bander ! J'ai dû le cacher en prolongeant indéfiniment les préliminaires. J'étais pitoyable. Si Fanny s'en était aperçue, elle aurait été révoltée.

― Elle... elle ne s'est doutée de rien... ?

― Mais non, elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler et de me répéter de continuer. Ce que je lui faisais l'excitait à mort. Au moins, ses cris m'ont aidé à trouver un peu d'excitation à mon tour pour pouvoir la baiser enfin, mais encore là, c'était nul. Ça m'a pris un temps fou avant d'éjaculer. En plus, mon orgasme n'a rien eu à voir avec ceux que j'ai eus avec vous. Là, on aurait dit un petit flux de plaisir minable. À la fin, j'étais tellement déçu de moi-même.

Lupin s'arrêta et s'appuya le menton dans la main, l'air perdu.

― Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il après un moment. Je me suis réessayé avec elle en redescendant dans l'auberge. Je l'ai embrassée en y mettant toute ma volonté de la désirer, mais... rien. Pas un seul sentiment. Je crois que... je crois que je ne l'aimais tout simplement pas...

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Minerva, la plume écrasée dans sa main, fixait Lupin avec un espoir devenu à présent explosif. Mais elle devait prendre garde de ne pas se laisser emporter de nouveau dans des illusions. Elle devait se maîtriser.

― Est-ce que ça veut dire que... ? commença-t-elle.

― J'ai réfléchi et..., reprit Lupin en même temps qu'elle, avant de s'interrompre. Quoi ?

― Non, vous d'abord, l'encouragea-t-elle, le cœur battant.

― Non, vous...

― Non, j'insiste.

Ils s'observèrent, un peu gênés. Enfin, Lupin sourit d'un air contrit et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, se tortillant les doigts.

― Ne m'en voulez pas, professeur, mais... à force de réfléchir... je réalise que j'éprouvais pour vous de sacrés graves sentiments pour avoir eu autant de plaisir à vous faire l'amour l'autre soir.

Malgré ses efforts de demeurer impassible, Minerva s'embrasa de la tête aux pieds.

― A-ah oui... ? balbutia-t-elle.

― Je pense être tombé amoureux de vous, professeur, révéla Lupin, le plus sérieusement du monde. Profondément amoureux.

― C'est vrai ? M-mais vous... Enfin, vous n'y pensez pas ? Je suis un professeur, et vous, mon élève ! De plus, j'ai presque trois fois votre âge ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça ridicule ?

― Bien sûr, absolument ! admit Lupin qui s'affola un peu, les joues empourprées. Je sais que c'est complètement stupide ! Vous avez couché avec moi simplement pour m'aider, et moi, comme un pauvre con, je tombe amoureux !

Il éclata d'un rire anxieux.

― Je suis vraiment destiné à rester nul toute ma vie... Je fantasmais sur Fanny, mais maintenant que je l'ai, c'est sur vous que je fantasme. C'est complètement idiot ! Je dois même me retenir pour ne pas me jeter sur vous et revivre une nouvelle nuit intense. Mais je sais, je ne peux pas. Une relation sérieuse entre nous est impossible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur... je vais finir par y arriver...

― Y arriver... ?

― À vous oublier, précisa-t-il en serrant les dents. Je vous le promets, professeur, je ferai de gros efforts pour vous oublier. D'ailleurs, Fanny m'invite ce soir dans une salle de classe au troisième étage. À force de coucher avec elle, je...

― Remus...

― Je sais, vous êtes occupée et je suis encore là à vous embêter avec mes problèmes ! s'affola Lupin en se levant d'un bond. Je... je m'en vais, ça va. Je ne vous dérangerai plus. On continuera de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous et... Je veux juste vous remercier une fois encore de m'avoir aidé à conquérir Fanny et... enfin... je vous souhaite une belle soirée.

Il tourna les talons et fonça tout droit vers la porte.

Cependant, au moment de toucher la poignée, il s'immobilisa brusquement, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, puis se retourna, les yeux ronds.

― Venez-vous juste de m'appeler par mon prénom, professeur ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Derrière son bureau, Minerva afficha un infime sourire.

― Peut-être..., admit-elle à voix basse.

Lupin demeura incrédule, cillant plusieurs fois. Enfin, avec une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux, il revint vers elle, mais Minerva se leva aussi brusquement que lui en s'écriant :

― Stop ! Arrêtez-vous immédiatement, je ne vous permettrai pas de me faire davantage de mal !

Lupin s'immobilisa net devant le bureau, surpris.

― Vous m'avez profondément blessée, Lupin. À cause de vous, j'ai subi un véritable enfer. Comment avez-vous pu me faire vivre toutes ces émotions dans mon propre lit avant de me planter là pour une autre fille ? M'avez-vous crue en bois ?

― Heu... Je suis désolé...

― Mon cœur est tombé en miettes !

― Je ne savais pas que...

― Que j'aurais eu envie qu'après cette nuit, vous me sautiez dessus à la moindre occasion ? Que j'aurais voulu connaître ces endroits dans Poudlard où vous m'auriez fait crier sans que personne m'entende ? Que j'aurais adoré être à votre merci et de recevoir, sans répit, un minimum de trois orgasmes par jour ?

― C'était le cas... ?

Minerva hocha la tête d'un air dépassé.

― Vous êtes si inconscient, Remus Lupin.

Lupin resta bouche bée, à l'observer en silence, puis il sortit une rose de sa poche. Il défripa les pétales, redressa les quelques feuilles sur la tige dépourvue d'épines et lui tendit la fleur par-dessus le bureau.

― Tenez, dit-il. C'est à vous que j'aurais dû offrir ce bouquet, professeur. J'espère que ça suffira à me faire pardonner.

― Merci, murmura-t-elle en se saisissant de la rose. C'est très gentil à vous, Remus.

― Dites encore mon prénom.

― Remus...

― Minerva...

L'atmosphère dans la pièce se chargea alors d'électricité. Le regard de Lupin, plus irrésistible que jamais, pénétra celui de Minerva qui s'anima d'une émotion brûlante. La tension grimpa si bien entre eux qu'ils se ruèrent simultanément sur le bureau.

L'encrier, la plume, la rose et tous les objets autour rejoignirent le sol dans un joyeux fracas. Redressés parmi les copies de travaux d'élèves, ils s'attrapèrent tous deux par les épaules et se dévorèrent à pleine bouche.

― Trois orgasmes..., haleta Lupin qui la déshabillait déjà, s'attaquant aux agrafes de sa robe. Un minimum de trois orgasmes par jour, c'est bien ça ?

― Trois... ou plus... comme tu veux...

― On y va pour une dizaine, alors, suggéra-t-il. Et demain encore... et après demain... et le jour d'après... jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes folle de moi, Minerva...

― Je suis déjà folle de toi, Remus...

Et ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le bureau, vibrant d'une passion infinie.

FIN

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! :)_

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Je vous souhaite encore une bonne année et je vous reviens bientôt avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! ^^_

 _Gros bisous à vous tous ! Je vous aime !_

 _Melfique :)_


End file.
